Mio Amore,Mi Preciado Amor
by Rui-chibi
Summary: Todo comienza una semana después de que el pequeño Lovino llegue a la gran casa del Jefe Antonio y se vea obligado a vivir con él.Sin agradarle la idea,pronto se acostumbra al ambiente y a las costumbres de la casa española mientras Antonio cuida y protege a su adorable subornidado,no viendole solo como un jovencito sirviente,sino tal vez como lo más especial de su vida...
1. Llegada a la nueva casa

**Pareja: **Spamano

**Advertencias**: alguna que otra escena Lemon y las malas palabritas de Romano xD,

**Notas: **Hi minna!~

Bueno aqui les traigo mi nuevo FanFic, que será el que ahora tratare de continuar. Podeis dar todas vuestras opiniones y comentarios! ^-^

* * *

**_Mio Amore, Mi Preciado Amor_**

**_Capitulo 1 _****– Llegada a la nueva casa**

_-Flash Back- _

Aquella tarde era aburrida, como si nunca hubiera sido diferente. Siempre encerrado en esta casa, con mi idiota hermano menor y toda esa gente extraña que hay dentro de este lugar. Eso pensaba el mayor de los hermanos Italia. Para él, todo cuanto le rodeaba apenas le gustaba, y estaba empezando a cansarse de aguantar a su hermano a cada momento, casi sin que le dejase de incordiar. Sabía claramente que no les quedaba opción que estar bajo el control de personas más poderosas, pero había una sensación de amargura que apenas entendía.

Lovino se encontraba parado de pie, en medio de los lujosos pasillos de la casa Austriaca, enfrente de una puerta inmensa longitud, donde parecía haber alguna clase de reunión importante. Y le entraba la curiosidad por escuchar la conversación, así que sin hacerle ningún caso (como normalmente hacia) al señor Austria, se puso a oír a través de la puerta.

-Fratelloo…! –gritaba una vocecita que enfadaba enseguida a Lovino al acercarse corriendo

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?! Veneciano, no grites tanto, maldita sea..!– contestaba el mayor de los italianos agobiado por el llanto irritante

El otro pequeño jovencito lloraba desconsolado, moviendo su rizito de un lado a otro.

E-El señor Austria dice que te llevaran a otra casa..-decia Veneciano sollozando con berridos- Fratello,yo no quiero que te lleven..!

Lovino se quedaba en silencio, ignorando la ñoñería que su hermano le estaba dando.

-..Prefiero irme…odio este sitio…-murmuró con su típica mirada furiosa, pensando con qué clase de persona estaría ahora.

Al otro lado de las puertas, dos hombres discutían sentados en el salón principal. Tan lujoso como de costumbre, la casa llena de aristócratas de Austria no dejaba escapar nada de su majestuosidad. Frente al dueño de la gran mansión, había otro joven casi de la misma edad. Un muchacho de lo más atractivo, pelo castaño con unos preciosos ojos verdes y una clara sonrisa que lo hacía tan alegre.

-No voy a debatirme mucho en este asunto -continuó hablando Roderich, colocándose sus gafas con delicadeza- Antonio, voy a dejar que te quedes con el hermano mayor de los Italia y que se convierta en tu subordinado.

El joven español grito con emoción, mientras se le iluminaban los ojos de alegría. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo tener un aliado a su lado, aunque pensando que Austria no era muy de dar cosas precisamente, que le diera un subordinado fue una estupenda sorpresa.

-¡¿Rody Lo dices enserio?!¡ Aww! ¡Gracias! ~- dijo dándole un cariñoso abrazo- ¡Muchas gracias!~

-¡D-Deja de hacer eso, por favor! –se quejaba el austriaco por la conducta de un emocionado Antonio que no paraba de agradecerle todo el rato.

Se aclaró un poco la voz, y prosiguió.

-Mañana te lo llevare a tu casa, a partir de ahora te encargaras de mantenerle contigo y que sea tu sirviente

Tras esto, Antonio regresó a casa en un carruaje, más feliz que nunca. Casi no podía dormir, siendo muy pero que muy impaciente no podía esperar a que al día siguiente tuviera a uno de los hermanitos viviendo con él.

-¡Es como un sueño!~-pensaba el castaño en medio de su cama, con una sonrisa de total felicidad

A la mañana siguiente se despertó más temprano de lo normal (pues le daba la mayoría de veces mucha pereza levantarse tan pronto) y se vistió con la ropa que mejor podría quedarle para la ocasión. Faltaba muy poco tiempo para que llegasen y había que hacer miles de tareas.

-Sera mejor que puedas comportarte y ser educado esta vez- dijo el señor Austria en el interior de un carruaje junto con el pequeño Romano a un lado, enfurruñado obviamente.

-No hace falta que me digáis todo lo que tengo que hacer, joder..! –gritó Romano al escuchar una y otra vez los sermones del aristócrata.

-Uff…-suspiró con algo de preocupación- Me pregunto si Antonio podrá ser capaz de controlarlo…-pensaba hacia sus adentros, viendo que el mayor de los hermanos era un completo desastre y no le quedaba mejor idea que dárselo a Antonio. Realmente, no podía educar bien a Lovino y para él estaba siendo un gran problema.

Finalmente el carruaje se detuvo, llegando a la gran casa de España. El pequeño italiano salió afuera, quedándose impactado al ver lo gigantesca que era esa mansión, más grande que en la que había estado viviendo.

-E-Es enorme…-dijo Romano con los ojos muy abiertos, casi daba miedo por lo grande que se veía, y su rizito temblaba un poco. Lo negaba, pero estaba nervioso.

Roderich también bajaba del carruaje con su traje tan elegante habitual, mirando su reloj de bolsillo.

-Ya llega tarde, se está retrasando –decía un poco estresado

Pero enseguida vio como el joven español aparecía en la entrada de la casa.

-Lo siento Rody, lamento llegar tarde –dijo Antonio llevandose la mano la cabeza

-Te dije que no te retrasaras, no tenemos mucho tiempo –respondió algo molesto, y giro la cabeza al ver que Lovino estaba escondido detrás y le dio un leve empujoncito para que se acercara- Veneciano vivirá en mi casa, así que te encargaras de cuidarle a él.

-Bien, avísame si tienes alguna urgencia- dijo el austriaco, volviendo a entrar en el carruaje y marchándose dejando al pequeño niño en manos del español.

Antonio se quedo un tanto perplejo por la actuación por parte del señor Austria.

-Parece como si le hubiera abandonado…-pensaba el castaño en esos momentos.

El muchacho español se percató del pequeñín que tenía delante. Con un trajecito blanco y un sombrerito a juego, estaba callado con la cabeza bajada y noto por sus adorables ojitos color miel que estaba un tanto cabreado, y a la vez triste

Antonio sonrió y se inclino hacia el pequeño.

-Así que tú eres Lovino…- continuaba sonriéndole con su alegre sonrisa- jeje eres más lindo de lo que me imaginaba.

-¡N-No soy lindo..! ¡Yo ya soy mayor para que me digan esas jodidas cursiladas, maldición..!-dijo el pequeño Romano con una cara enfadada hacia el ojiverde que tenía delante, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que no conseguía disimular

El español se rió con su reacción, no pensaba que fuera a ser tan adorable. No apartaba su mirada del pequeño italiano, y cuanto más le observaba, menos podía comprender el por qué Austria no quería tenerle en su casa.

_"Es un completo desastre, Romano es maleducado, impertinente y todo un perezoso. No se puede dejarle hacer una sola tarea sin que lo haga mal"_

Las palabras que le había dicho resonaron en su cabeza por unos momentos, pero a Antonio al mirarle al chiquitín con el gracioso rizito que salía de su cabello no le parecía tan mal como le decía Austria.

-Escucha Lovi, ahora vivirás aquí conmigo-dijo el español con mucha tranquilidad- yo soy el Jefe España, así que de ahora en adelante serás mi subordinado, ¿de acuerdo? –volvió a poner esa tonta sonrisa en su cara, guiñando su ojo derecho

Romano se le quedo mirando fijamente a sus expectantes ojos verdes, pero luego suspiró, como si no fuera gran cosa.

-¿Ehh? ¿Tú? Hunm…Preferiría que fuese una chica bonita, pero bah, no importa-dijo sin hacerle caso al castaño, mientras este se reía un poquito, con un poco de molestia

Entonces Antonio se fijó en el rizito del menor. Era gracioso como se movía poquito a poquito, y le hacía ver a Romano muy dulce con aquel rizito sobresaliendo en su pelo. Acercó la mano y sin pensarlo agarró el rizo, tocándolo un poquito con los dedos. Pero el pequeño pego un grito nada más tocar su rizo.

-¡Chigiiiiiii..!-grita sobresaltado pegándole a Antonio en el estómago con un cabezazo, poniéndose totalmente cabreado y sonrojado- ¡bastardo..! no me toques ahí!

-L-Lo siento..!-decía sujetándose el estómago con la mano, le había dado demasiado fuerte (casi pasándose de daño)- es que se veía tan adorable…

Lovino tenía la cara completamente roja, y muy avergonzado decía toda clase de insultos al pobre Antonio que aun le perduraba el golpe que le había dado.

-¡Che palle!...-dijo con mucha furia dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacia la casa.

-¡Lovi, espera!- respondió el español que corría también a la entrada

Antonio no dudo en ir tras él. Quizás se había pasado al haberle enfadado de esa manera… Pero mientras seguía al pequeño, en el fondo le había parecido más lindo que antes.

-Tiene la cara como un tomatito~ -pensaba Antonio con una tonta sonrisa en la cara, sin evitar sacar una risa.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Así fue su llegada a la casa de España. El mayor de los hermanos Italia acababa de dejar la aburrida mansión de Austria, y no tener que estar aguantando a su molesto hermano Veneciano. Cansado de sus normas y estúpidos sermones, cada día en ese lugar era como un infierno para Lovino.

Aunque su primer encuentro con el jefe Antonio no le había dado muy buena impresión, pero en realidad, una parte de él se sentía feliz por poder vivir sin sentirse solo.

A partir de aquel día, iba a cambiar totalmente la vida de ambos.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo. (Me quedó más largo de lo que creí xD) continuaré con el siguiente capitulo muy pronto, tened paciencia si llego a tardar en subirlos ^^U

Comentad mucho y arigato por leer! n/n


	2. Una noche distinta

**Notas: **Y aquí vuelvo otra vez dejando el segundo capitulo! xD (juro que no me demorare tanto para subir nuevos caps ;-;) Comentad vuestras opiniones y encantada leeré todos vuestros reviews ^-^

* * *

**_Capitulo 2 _****– Una noche distinta**

Tras una semana viviendo en la casa española, el pequeño Lovino estaba más confuso dentro de ese sitio tan raro y diferente. Había pasado más tiempo con el señor Austria, siendo también una mansión muy grande como la de Antonio, pero la gente, el ambiente no se parecía en absoluto. Le recordaban más a su verdadera casa, sintiéndose como si estuviera por una parte, en un lugar parecido al que apenas ya tenía muchos recuerdos.

Resultaba cómodo y agradable.

-Lovi..!~ ¿Donde estas? Lovii..!–llamaba el castaño de un lado a otro, caminando por prácticamente toda la primera planta de la mansión

El joven español recorría los largos pasillos buscando al chiquitín ojimiel, quien se escondía en partes de la casa, husmeando y encontrando nuevos rincones de lo que ya sería su nuevo hogar. Los primeros días, Romano con su enorme curiosidad, se quedaba metido en zonas muy oscuras, en las que Antonio terminaba encontrándole al oír sus llantos asustados.

-Ese bastardo tan molesto…!No para de seguirme, maldita sea..! –dijo un Lovino irritado, sentándose en el suelo de dentro de un esplendoroso y bonito claustro de la casa.

En medio de la hierba, se relajaba y sacó 3 bollitos de crema de sus bolsillos. Un adorable vestidito de sirvienta, junto con un pañuelito puesto en su cabeza cubría al pequeño italiano. Obviamente no le gustó el tener que llevar ropa de niña, pero por culpa de su idiota hermano Veneciano que le visten como a una niñita, Antonio también quiso ver a Romano como su hermanito pequeño. Esa clase de tonterías suyas le caracterizaban a más no poder.

-Joder..estúpido España..- murmuró Lovino, hinchando sus mofletes por todo el malhumor que tenia, mientras comía uno de los bollitos de mala gana.

-¿Otra vez cogiendo comida Lovi? –dijo Antonio, quien estaba inclinado en el suelo justo al lado del menor, y este no se había percatado que estaba ahí

Al verle, pegó un grito y se echó hacia atrás, dejando el bollito que también comía en medio de la hierba

-¡Q-Qué haces idiota..! ¡No me asustes así joder! –decía entre sus malas palabras habituales

Al mayor no se le pudo ocultar la risa que le daba la carita de Romano tremendamente de color rojo, constantemente le recordaba a un tomatito.

-Ay, pero que monada~, es tan lindo con el vestidito puesto~-pensaba el español, apareciéndole una sonrisa de par en par.

Pero rápidamente su rostro se volvió un poco más serio y se puso de pie.

-Lovi, te dije que no debes coger comida sin permiso cuando ya acabas de comer el desayuno –decía Antonio, en tono algo molesto y enfadado, el pequeño ni le hacia el menor caso y si insistía no lograba nada- uff…-suspiró cansado- anda Lovino, ¿ Por qué no tratas de obedecerme aunque sea un poquitín? Venga, ve a limpiar la cocina, ¿vale?

-Paso, no quiero limpiar ninguna jodida cocina otra vez –dijo Romano masticando de nuevo el bollito y pasando olímpicamente de las órdenes que le pedía el imbécil España

El ojiverde no podía creer que su propio subordinado le hablara de esa forma a su jefe. Estaba enfadado (y con razón) pero todavía no había podido hacer que Lovino le hiciera caso, y esa situación le deprimía. ¿Realmente podía ser un buen Jefe y educar a su pequeño italiano? El pobre Antonio se preocupaba por todas esas razones. Empezaba a no saber qué hacer…

-Oye oye Antoñito, _mon chérie_, ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? ~- decía un angustiado Francis que no dejaba de tocar el pelo castaño del joven español- Oh, ¿no me digas que te han roto el corazón?, esa mirada tan triste no es propia de ti~

-No…es solo que…-dijo con una voz entristecida, encogiendo sus hombros sin muchos ánimos y dejando a un lado una copa de vino- Creo que no me veo con fuerzas para cuidar de Lovi…

Ya era medianoche. El reloj del salón principal retumbaba por toda la casa, y dentro de la habitación de reuniones ambos hombres charlaban con unas cuantas botellas de esplendoroso vino francés. Para Antonio no era raro que su viejo amigo fuera a verle a su casa, en momentos como ese necesitaba desahogarse.

-Vaya vaya~, entonces si te encuentras así de inseguro, ¿por qué mejor no se lo das a tu buen hermano mayor?~ dijo el francés con una sonrisa maliciosa, aprovechándose de la pobre situación de Antonio

-No – la respuesta fue muy contundente

-Ahhhh vengaaaa~! No seas así Antonio~ si Romano estuviera en mi casa no tendrías tantos problemas..! -se quejaba una y otra vez, pero por mucho que insistía, el joven español dio un No más que rotundo

Antonio se levantó del sillón, yendo en dirección hacia la puerta, prefería no irritarse por las quejas de Francia.

-Si tanto te angustia no poder cuidarle, ¡¿por qué razón te niegas a dármelo?! –soltó el rubio sin entender los motivos que tenía el chico de ojos verdes- Admite que si es una inutilidad es mejor que no lo tengas

Se paró en seco al oírle. En ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de que la actitud de Austria era la misma que tenía Francis. Hablaban de Lovino como si fuera un juguete roto e incompetente que uno quiere tirar y otro solo se lo quiere quedar. En la mente de Antonio oírles a los dos le estaba dando cierta repulsión.

-…No os entiendo –murmuró

-¿Qué? –se extrañó el francés ante esa respuesta

- Le tratáis a los dos como muñecos, y preferís aprovecharos de que no sea inútil y torpe, antes que darles un hogar y hacerles felices…-dijo el castaño, con una seriedad antinatural en él- Puede que Lovi sea todo lo malo que queráis, pero yo pienso cuidarle tal y como es- se dio la vuelta, mirándolo fijamente a la cara- No pienso dárselo a nadie como tú o Austria

Con esa fulminante respuesta terminó la discusión. Antonio salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su dormitorio, se encontraba bastante cansado y el sueño ya le quitaba las fuerzas. Aunque la charla con Francis había acabado de esa forma, le había ayudado a tranquilizarse y despejar un poco su mente.

* * *

Era bastante tarde, y enseguida el joven español se quitó la ropa y se metió en su cama, dando un profundo suspiro, para terminar quedándose dormido.

A unos metros más alejados, Lovino estaba despierto en medio de una camita mediana con unas sábanas que aun siendo cómodas, por alguna razón no conseguía dormir. Se acurrucaba de cualquier manera, estirando las mantas de un lado a otro, pero parecía hacer mucho frio en ese cuarto y no entraba en calor.

-Maldición..! Esta cama es muy dura, no puedo dormir, joder…- gruñó Lovino con los brazos cruzados- y encima esta helada, no soporto este cuarto..! –decía con muchos de sus berrinches, decidiendo levantarse y dar una vuelta por la casa- seguro que debe haber otra cama mejor que esta

El pequeño de ojos miel salió afuera y comenzó a rondar por los pasillos en plena noche. Hacía frio, y la luna como única luz que daba desde fuera de la mansión parecía dar un ambiente tétrico. Pero Romano mientras tenía leves escalofríos, seguía muy cabezota y continuaba caminando por el oscuro pasillo.

-joder, joder… hace un montón de frio…¿Es que no hay ni un solo sitio caliente en esta gigante casa? –pensaba el menor, y no se podía dudar que estaba muy enfadado

- Todo es culpa de ese bastardo..-dijo refiriéndose claramente a Antonio, quien durante todo el día le había estado persiguiendo y dándole órdenes, parecía que ni se había ido de la casa de aquel tipo tan aburrido y pesado

De pronto, una gran puerta llamó su atención. Lovino no había llegado a verla antes, ni siquiera cuando curioseaba por la casa entera. Aquella puerta se veía extremadamente grande, destacando con el resto de habitaciones. No se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a abrirla muy despacio.

-Qué lugar tan raro, no se ve nada…-pensaba mientras entraba sin tratar de hacer ruido

Entre la penumbra,pudo darse cuenta de la cama tan grande que había en ese dormitorio. Grande, muy grande. Nunca había visto una de ese tamaño. Sus pequeños pasitos se aceleraron, acercándose directamente a los pies de aquella cama (pero con lo pequeñín que era, le costó poder subirse). Lovino gateaba hasta la almohada, y se acurrucó con las sábanas que había allí. Tan suaves y calentitas, toda la cama resultaba ser de lo más blandita, como si se tratara de una nube esponjosa. El pequeño ojimiel tenía una dulce sonrisa en su cara, y sus mejillas se volvían rositas, se sentía muy a gusto, queriendo dormir siempre ahí.

Entonces, se recostó a un lado de la cama, había algo en ese sitio, pero de lo oscuro que estaba todo, apenas se distinguía.

Poco a poco, sus ojitos se cerraban, y el sueño le hacía dar pequeños bostezos.

-Es…muy cálido…-murmuró Lovino, mientras cerraba del todo los ojos y se dormía plácidamente

Antonio estaba muy inquieto, y se despertó otra vez en plena madrugada. Estando acostado en su cama, notaba algo pequeñito pegado a su pecho. Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que estaba junto a él.

-¡¿L-L-L-L-Lovi?! – saltó incrédulo y confuso el español que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo- No puede ser… ¿estoy soñando? ¿cuándo ha…?

De pronto, vio como salía un tierno sonidito del chiquitín con el mechoncito en el cabello, y ya profundamente dormido, le abrazaba en sueños con una adorable sonrisa. En los 7 días que estaba en su casa, era la primera vez que veía sonreír a Lovino de esa forma. Tan alegre y feliz.

El corazón de Antonio latía con fuerza y estaba de lo más conmovido. Sonrió con ternura, y abrazó al niño del rizito con todo el cuidado del mundo. En pocos instantes, su angustia, sus preocupaciones, acababan de desaparecer…al verle abrazándole, sintió que el pequeño en el fondo no le odiaba como él pensaba. Y eso fue suficiente para darse cuenta. Por mucho que le gritaba, insultaba y se enfadaba, supo que Lovino no era capaz de expresar sus propios sentimientos. Tanto tiempo estando solo, era muy duro para él...

No le importaba lo que le dijeran los demás, el joven de ojos esmeralda apreciaba a aquel niño, y nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

_"Hare lo que sea para que nunca vuelvas a sentirte solo…" _

**_Continuará…_**


	3. Mi pequeño y tierno tomate

**Notas: **Regreso de las profundidades para traer el nuevo capitulo xD. Y por mucho que me diga de subirlos rápido los pongo siempre tarde ;_; (mil sorrys por esto, maldigo las clases por quitarme todo mi tiempo ;-;) Bueno espero que disfrutéis como siempre de cada capitulo n-n

**_Capitulo 3 –_****_ Mi pequeño y tierno tomate_**

Un sol calorífico amanecía en la casa Española. Como cada día, el chico de pelo castaño muy despeinado dormía como un bebe. Las sábanas estaban casi únicamente tapando la mitad de su cuerpo, y el resto de su torso le iluminaba la piel. No dejaba de ser un jovencito adolescente, pero ya se apreciaba el buen cuerpo de un hombre.

Al lado del jefe adormilado, se encontraba Romano hecho una bolita con las largas mantas blanquecinas. Se despertó al escuchar los pequeños pajaritos piando desde la ventana. El italiano parpadeaba con sueño, recostando medio dormido su cabeza en el pecho del español.

-Qué cálido… -decía un Lovino mimoso, al notar el calor tan agradable que tenía. Lástima que ese lado tan cariñoso y agradable no duró más que en esos segundos, al alzar la vista hacia arriba y ver que quien había estado allí no era otro que Antonio, el menor dio un grito descomunal, no quería pensar que era verdad que estaba allí muy pero que MUY cerca de ese petardo idiota, y menos aún, que se había pasado toda la noche durmiendo sin darse cuenta.

- Mierda, mierda ¡!mierda…! ¡¿He estado durmiendo con este idiota toda la noche?! Maldición…!-dijo Romano, abochornado y muerto de vergüenza, queriendo esconderse en cualquier parte y no salir nunca

Ni con sus fuertes chillidos el joven español se despertaba. Estaba profundamente dormido, poniendo caritas bobaliconas, con su mejilla pegada a la almohada. Lovino se quedó unos momentos observándole detenidamente, sin perder detalle en los gestos que hacía mientras dormía.

-Él…quizás no se ha dado cuenta de que estaba aquí…-pensaba el pequeño ojimiel, teniendo un claro sonrojo puesto en sus mofletes- uff, menos mal…-suspiró con algo de alivio

El chico castaño se quedaba tumbado boca arriba, teniendo una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios, y lucía repleto de felicidad mientras dormía. El pequeño Lovino se acercó un poco más a él, mirando aquella cara que le parecía muy tonta.

**_-_**Parece un idiota incluso cuando duerme –murmuró en voz baja, pellizcando la mejilla de Antonio que tampoco se llegaba a despertar.

Una corta sonrisa se dibujó en el menor. Sin darse ni cuenta comenzó a sonreír al mirar al español que tanta tirria y cabreo le producía. En el fondo, no le molestaba tanto como ver a su molesto hermano Veneciano o al amargado Roderich. Ni él mismo entendía por qué con Antonio no le producía la misma sensación. "Debe ser por su gilipollez" se decía a sí mismo el hermano mayor Italia. Pero seguía sin comprenderlo.

Un ligero rugido sonaba en el estómago de Romano. Y hambriento, como si de un león se tratara, dio un salto y se tiró encima del dormilón de su Jefe Antonio. Con un duro grito de dolor, al fin despertó.

-L-Lovi..no hagas eso por las manañas..-dijo con un tono dolorido, con más saltos sobre su estómago podría morir de dolor

-Haz el desayuno maldito bastardo, tengo hambre –protestó sin rechistar, ignorando la dolencia del español

Viendo que solo hacía muecas de estar sufriendo, el chiquitín del rulito miró a Antonio con furia y mala uva, pegando fuertes saltos en el pecho del pobre Jefe España

-¡Qué me hagas el desayuno, jodido idiota! –gritaba Lovino en uno de sus nuevos berrinches, mientras el joven castaño notaba medio destrozados la mitad de sus órganos internos.

Pasadas varias horas, el calor se volvía más intenso y asfixiante a medida que avanzaba la tarde. Era normal que hiciese un tiempo así en pleno verano, y más aún en las bellas tierras españolas. Aquel calor no impedía que el alegre Antonio trabajara en las labores diarias, y entre mantas blancas como la leche moviéndose con la brisa sacaba una preciosa sonrisa, esa que le hacía tan especial.

-Ahh, hace una tarde estupenda~ -dijo pasando su mano por la frente, quitando un poco de sudor- Es ideal para recoger tomates~

El joven de ojos esmeralda dejó toda la ropa tendida y con el trabajo terminado, comenzó a vagar en sus propios pensamientos

-Qué extraño, Lovino no ha estado tan gruñón esta mañana…-pensaba Antonio, confuso por el cambio de actitud tan repentino de su pequeño secuaz. – jeje a lo mejor está madurando, crecen tan rápido– se reía solo, pareciendo un padre emocionado.

Levemente se sonrojaba, recordando lo ocurrido en la noche anterior. Quería con mucha sinceridad que el pequeño ojimiel fuera a dormir de nuevo con él. Pero dio un suave suspiro, pues dudaba que su subordinado quisiera dormir cada noche en su dormitorio. Incluso el feliz Antonio sentía una profunda soledad. Siempre viviendo solo, rodeado por extraños y creciendo sin una compañía desde tan poca edad… Tal y como sucedía con Lovino.

El muchacho español sabía lo que es esa sensación de no tener a nadie en quien poder confiar, que te quisiera y te protegiera. Al fin comprendió por todo lo que Romano no expresaba sus emociones y sentimientos.

-Estoy seguro - dijo con la cabeza alzada hacia el cielo, sus grandes ojos verdes resplandecían con confianza- ¡Conseguiré que me tenga cariño como un buen Jefe!~

Mientras Antonio soñaba con difíciles ilusiones, un enfurruñado Italia del Sur barría el suelo con una escoba casi más grande que él. Sin tener gana alguna de limpiar, Lovino decidió barrer simplemente para "tratar" de pensar en otra cosa. Claro estaba, era un desastre a la hora de la limpieza en comparación con su hermano menor. Cuando Veneciano cantaba con felicidad, el mayor maldecía sin parar a su Jefe Antonio.

-¡Maldita sea! Estúpido España…! Estúpido estúpido estúpido!…-repetía agitando la escoba que tenía en las manos- maldito bastardo pervertido… -cuanto más barría el suelo más de polvo se llenaba, y sus blanditos mofletes se volvieron de tono rojo, igual que unos tomates- por algo me viste de niña como al idiota de Veneciano…¡solo quiere que sea igual que él! –se quejó el pequeño italiano, caminando por el salón con la mirada fija en las baldosas del suelo

Al mencionar a su hermano, su enfado comenzó a disminuir, pasando a llenarse de un poco de tristeza. No era fácil sentirse feliz en su situación.

-Este tipo…lo único que quiere es tener a Veneciano…¡Todos los idiotas como él quieren tenerle! – pensaba Lovino con cierto recelo- Solo tengo la herencia de mi abuelo, y ese gafotas aburrido se moría de ganas de quitármela… Seguro que ahora él también la quiere.

- No es justo…-dijo con ojos medio llorosos- mi tonto hermano menor lo hace todo mejor, si intento hacer algo me castigan y me dan broncas todo el día…incluso le quieren más por ser extremadamente lindo, solo él se parece más al abuelo. Yo no me parezco en nada…

Podía verse como se frotaba los párpados, en un pequeño intento de no llorar. Prefería que nadie le viera nunca así, pues al menor le avergonzaba que le tomasen por débil y llorica. Después de todo, era un niño todavía y no resultaría extraño que llorase en algún momento.

Sin darse cuenta, Romano se acercó a una mesa que precisamente había en medio del salón comedor. Perdido en su mente, chocó con una de las patas, volcando el borde de la mesa y tirando varios platos de la vajilla. Del susto el pequeño se alejó para que no le cayeran encima, y dejando la escoba en un rincón cogió los trozos rotos de la porcelana, uniéndolos lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Maldición…! ¡Estúpidos platos! –murmuró Lovino muy alterado- ¡Si España se da cuenta de esto estoy perdido!...joder!

El joven español escuchó el ruido de algo rompiéndose, y sin pensarlo entró corriendo en la casa.

-¡Lovino! ¿Estás bien? ¡Lovi! –gritaba Antonio desde los pasillos, buscando a su subordinado

-¡Lovi!

Abrió la puerta de par en par. El muchacho de ojos verdes recorría la gran mansión buscando desesperado al pequeño italiano. Quizás le había pasado algo por ese ruido que acababa de oír. Entonces, al otro lado de la mesa principal, vio el rizito asomándose en una esquina. Un leve suspiro salió de su boca, más tranquilo.

-Oh Lovi menos mal, al fin te encontré, ¿Estás bi…- No terminó la frase, al ver los platos rotos desperdigados por el suelo

-¡N-N-No es mi culpa! La estúpida mesa estaba en medio –se quejó gritando Lovino, poniendo cualquier excusa que se le pasara por la cabeza- Y-Yo…

De pronto algo de miedo le entró en el cuerpo. Bajó la mirada de lo más nervioso y avergonzado, mientras que no se atrevía a mirar al Jefe España que estaba delante suyo. No había sido la primera vez que rompía platos o tiraba cualquier cosa, pero en aquel momento creyó que estaría enfadado con él. Un frio silencio se formó en el salón, y ni siquiera se escuchaba ningún sonido de un Antonio irritado.

Se sentía demasiado incomodo, y no sabía que decir. Pero para romper todo el silencio, el pequeño Romano sacó unas nerviosas suaves palabras de su boca.

-…Lo siento…-murmuró el mayor de los hermanos Italia, con las manos apretadas en el vestidito. No solía pedir disculpas a menudo, y le costó cierto esfuerzo decir un simple perdón.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, el jovencito ojimiel apretó los ojos fuertemente, inclinando los hombros como si fuera a recibir un golpe. Esperando alguna bofetada, notó una suave caricia sobre su cabello, y la mano del español tocando su cabecita con todo cariño. Lovino, asombrado abrió de nuevo los párpados con sus grandes ojos, mirando fijamente a Antonio.

El joven castaño sonreía a su lindo italiano, sin tener gesto alguno de enfado o molestia por la torpeza del menor. Solo se le veía sonreír, acariciando los cabellos de Romano.

- Te verías más tierno si fueras así de honesto Lovi, hehe~ - dijo Antonio entre risas, acariciando los blanditos mofletes del pequeño- ¡ay pero que adorable que eres Roma~!

No falto mucho tiempo para que hiciera enfadarlo nuevamente.

-¡Joder para ya! ¡Deja de sobarme la cara, idiota! – gritaba el chiquitín del rizito, dando pataletas y agitando los brazos con rabia contra el español, que le mantenía abrazado y jugando con sus mofletes

Mientras seguía riendo por sus berrinches, sus ojos se fijaron en la pierna izquierda de Lovino. Una pequeña herida le sangraba en la rodilla, por los trozos rotos desperdigados era fácil suponer que se había cortado al recoger los platos.

-Lovi, ¿te duele mucho? –pregunto el Jefe Antonio, sumamente preocupado

-No me duele…solo es un corte de nada idio…-al tocarle un poco la pierna dio un grito dolorido- ¡chigiiii! ¡Q-que no toques! –se quejó el pequeño Italia del Sur, entrecerrando sus ojos medio llorosos

-No me mientas Lovino, sí te duele. Vamos, te llevare a mi cuarto a curarte la pierna- replico el joven español, llevando a Romano en brazos

-Argh! ¡Que te he dicho que no me duele! ¡¿Por qué me tratas como si fuera un bebe?! ¡Si que eres un jodido idiota! ¡Bájame, maldición! – chillaba un enfurecido Lovino dándole golpecitos sobre el pecho de su Jefe España

Dentro del dormitorio, el muchacho de brillantes ojos verdes vendaba con mucho cuidado la rodilla de su pequeño y gruñón subordinado, quien no paraba de quejarse. Antonio aguantaba con paciencia todo el enfado de Lovino, y con su sonrisa siempre por delante miró al chiquitín tras vendarle la pierna.

-Ya esta, como nuevo~-dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas y su cara tontorrona, viendo cómo el más pequeño se bajaba de la cama con la venda puesta- ¿Ya no te duele tanto Lovi? ¿Puedes caminar?

Obviamente no le iba a responder de buena manera.

-Estoy bien, ¡estoy bien maldita sea! –repitió con mirada encabronada

El joven español suspiró. Por lo menos se sentía más aliviado al curarle la herida, y al ver que caminaba mejor se levantó relajado y tranquilo.

-Bueno, ahora que todo está bien, salgamos afuera un rato hoy que hace tan buen día –decía Antonio, digiriéndose hacia la puerta

Pero antes de que saliera, una pequeña manita se aferró a la suya con fuerza, sin que quisiera que se alejase mucho más. El castaño se giró, observando a Lovino rojo como un tomate, sujetando su mano sin decir ni una palabra. El ricito tan gracioso de su cabello se movía con gran velocidad, llenando las mejillas de aire, sin dejar de mostrar su malhumor.

-Lovi…

-No te quedes ahí parado idiota…-murmuró con la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado- llévame.

Antonio parpadeó con los ojos agrandados su comportamiento en aquellos momentos. Querer mimos y cariñitos podía ser normal en su hermano Veneciano, en cambio en Lovino haría falta un milagro para que se pusiera así, y mucho más estando con el español imbécil que no soporta. Emocionado se sonrojó, y cargó al niño italiano sobre su espalda igual que si estuviera herido. Aquella tarde estaba siendo de ensueño, mejor que ningún otro día junto con su subordinado desobediente.

Cuando dieron un rodeo en los alrededores de la casa española, Antonio replegaba una inmensa felicidad al contemplar un grande y precioso huerto, lleno de rojizos tomates que brillaban con el sol. Su amor por cuidar sus tomates siempre había sido especial para él.

-Oye Roma, ¿te apetece comer? Ver tantos tomates abre el apetito~-dijo Antonio guiñando el ojo derecho, manteniendo a Lovino en su espalda

-Yo querría que fuera pasta- criticó con tono borde- …pero si son tomates, no importa

El joven español echó una carcajada. Ya no faltaba un solo día en el que Lovino quisiera comer pasta o pizza, incluso la pedía a veces a gritos cuando llegaba a tener mucha hambre. Siendo tan glotón no parecía desagradarle en absoluto la comida que su Jefe España le hacía, aunque siguiera queriendo pasta.

Con sumo cuidado le bajó de su espalda para ponerle de pie, y enseguida le puso un pequeño sombrerito de paja para protegerle del sol.

-Que adorable te ves Lovi~-rió Antonio con una sonrisita entremedio

-¡I-Idiota deja de tratarme como a un niño! – respondió el menor ojimiel sonrojándose por el comentario, no le gustaba pero no podía evitar el ruborizarse

Con un tomate en su mano, Antonio miraba a su subordinado llevando una tonta sonrisa en su boca.

-Ahh Lovi tu cara parece un tomate!~ -decía alegre y emocionado, abrazando al italiano y jugando con los mofletes tan rojitos que tenía- ¡Qué lindo!

- Maldición! Para! Déjame ya!- gruñía cabreado, como un diablillo enfurecido con la cara roja

- Eres adorable Lovi, el Jefe se siente tan feliz~-decía mientras le abrazaba- mi pequeño y tierno tomatito Lovino~

El chiquitín se quedo callado al instante. Su cara no podía estar más roja que antes, y el sonrojo le llegaba a las orejas. Se extrañaba cuando le decía cosas así, solo se ponía tan cariñoso si estaba a su lado. Para el pequeño Italia del Sur resultaba raro que alguien fuera extremadamente amable y dulce con él, nadie le trataba de la misma manera que Antonio. Un idiota demasiado alegre, que en cierto modo, le recordaba a su abuelo Roma. Siempre feliz y despreocupado, alegre y servicial con los demás. El joven español replegaba una pasión y alegría indiscutible, y con todo el resto de personas que había sido obligado a convivir, en el fondo su Jefe España tenía algo especial.

El muchacho castaño comenzó a cantar, dando una sensación de tranquilidad en la plena tarde veraniega. Lovino se recostaba de espaldas detrás del más mayor, comiendo tomates como si fueran manzanitas.

- Que canción tan cursi –replico Lovino mientras masticaba el tomate

-No es cursi, es bonita~- dijo Antonio parando de cantar al oírle- Las canciones de amor son de lo más bonitas Lovi, te hacen estar contento, triste o ambas cosas a la vez.

-Si son todas iguales, solo dicen cosas tontas y cursis que te dejan como un idiota- seguía quejándose constantemente con la boca llena de tomate-por eso te vuelves un bastardo idiota

Antonio dejo salir un leve suspiro, llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-Con lo tierno que estabas anoche durmiendo conmigo…-decía poniendo tono de tristeza- Roma, podrías ser asi todos los días.

Casi le salía humo de su cabeza por lo enrojecido que se quedó. El menor italiano se estaba odiando a sí mismo en ese preciso momento. Para su desgracia, se había dado cuenta de que estuvo ahí. Ya no le quedaban más palabras que decir, y con vergüenza bajó la mirada al suelo. El joven español continuaba su canción, y en silencio Lovino se miraba la venda de su rodilla, poniendo una sonrisa pequeña y dulce.

* * *

-Que día más estupendo~…-dijo un Antonio con sueño, mientras se quitaba la ropa y dejaba la camisa a un lado de la cama- Se me hace un poco raro que no me este gritando tanto y enfadándose conmigo jeje

La noche estaba muy tranquila y preciosa, pero el Jefe España continuaba despierto a altas horas de la madrugada. Con largos bostezos se desabrochaba la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba, acomodándose su crucifijo con cuidado en su cuello. Una vez acostado miró hacia la ventana con una bella sonrisa.

-Hace una noche tan hermosa…-murmuró entrecerrando los ojos- con una luna tan bonita como esa podría quedarme mirándola siempre…

Antes de cerrar los párpados y caer dormido, unos lloros que se escuchaban fuera de su dormitorio le desveló por completo. Unos llantos asustados, sabiendo que era Lovino quien lloraba. Sin pensárselo dos veces Antonio agarró una bata y salió de la habitación.

Recorrió el extenso pasillo a oscuras, llegando al cuarto de su pequeño subordinado.

-¿Lovi? ¿Qué te ocurre?..-preguntó en voz baja al abrir la puerta

Dentro del diminuto dormitorio, el pequeño Romano sollozaba aterrado sin dejar de llorar, temblando y escondiéndose debajo de las sábanas. El joven español no pudo no conmoverse al verle así y se acercó a la cama rápidamente.

-Lovi tranquilo, no pasa nada –dijo Antonio tratando de calmarlo

-¡Vete!..¡No te acerques! –gritaba Lovino acurrucándose más todavía debajo de las mantas

- Por favor Lovi no llores, ya estoy aquí, tranquilízate…–decía muy preocupado, levantando la sábana y viendo al pequeño italiano temblando de miedo y con los ojos repletos de lágrimas

-Bastardo idiota…¡déjame solo…! –sollozaba frotando su cara sin que dejara de llorar

El mayor no podía verle llorar así, tan angustiado y con miedo, lo único que quería era tranquilizarle de cualquier modo. Con suma delicadeza tocaba su cabecita, limpiando las lagrimitas que quedaban en sus blanditos mofletes enrojecidos.

-Has tenido una pesadilla, ¿verdad? – dijo acariciando sus cabellos- no llores más Roma, ya no estás solo como antes.

Lovino levantó la mirada con leves sollozos, reprimiendo todo el llanto que quería sacar. Antonio mostraba una sincera sonrisa en medio del mal ambiente, pero eso parecía cambiar la cara del pequeño de ojos color miel. Una vez más relajado, el joven español sugirió la idea de que podía dormir con él en su dormitorio, recibiendo un gruñido enfadado de respuesta.

Y en un segundo de silencio, su opinión cambió con rapidez.

-…hmn…,bueno a lo mejor sí que dormiré contigo, tu cama es mucho mejor que esta tan horrible y fría. –comentó Romano bajándose de la cama con naturalidad fingida- ¡P-Pero solo voy por eso!..-añadió de forma brusca, dejando a su mentor dentro del cuarto

El castaño suspiró aliviado, dejando salir también una risa

-Pobrecito Lovi, se le da muy mal mentir~ -pensó Antonio cuando notaba al niño del rizito corretear por el pasillo. Cualquier tontería se le podía pasar por la mente, muy natural viniendo de él.

* * *

-Si yo tuviera una cama como esta no me despertaría nunca…-murmuraba el menor Italia del Sur acomodándose en el centro de toda la cama, que aunque era muy pequeño lograba ocupar todo el sito.

El joven de ojos verdes volvió a desvestirse y removerse un poco el pelo, acumulando el cansancio de todo el día para caer agotado sobre la almohada. Al tumbarse los dos Antonio arropaba mejor a Lovino para que no pasara frio, y viendo que ya se le había pasado el miedo de antes pudo dormir tranquilo. Pero no podía evitar sacar una sonrisa tonta por la emoción de que estuviera de nuevo durmiendo a su lado, como su Jefe le hacía ilusión. Tras decir "Buenas noches", el pequeño no tardo mucho en dormirse, y Antonio controlaba que no tuviera la misma pesadilla otra vez.

Sus ojos se cerraban por sí solos y daba cabezadas por el sueño. Pasado un rato Romano continuaba durmiendo, pero con una mano apretaba la manta de forma temblorosa. Al verle, con cuidado el joven español tomo su pequeña manita, dándole calor y no temblara. Su mano era suave y blanquita, y muy delicada. Lentamente se calmaba, y se acurrucaba manteniendo la mano agarrada con la de Antonio. Le resultaba agradable sentir ese calor, un calor humano que en su corta vida Lovino no había a llegado a tener de nadie más que de España. Le gritaba, decía de odiarlo profundamente…pero por muchas cosas que dijera de él, con esa mano estaba a salvo, protegido, y lleno de cariño.

Muchas noches fueron iguales que aquella. Su subordinado temía dormir solo por sus horribles pesadillas, cada noche se iba con Antonio y dejaba de tener miedo y de llorar asustado. Día tras día los gritos enfadados y las quejas se convertían en costumbre, terminando siempre en una cálida y agradable noche.

Pero llegaría un momento, en el que esos mismos días dejarían de ser iguales. Y sus lazos pudieran verse en peligro…


	4. Espadas rojas y lágrimas blancas

**_Capitulo 4 - Espadas rojas y lágrimas blancas_**

Todos los días se repiten uno tras otro. Las mismas mañanas, las mismas rutinas van pasando siempre iguales. Son aburridas…y tristes.

Han pasado 3 meses desde que el idiota de España se fue de casa. En realidad no parecía otro viaje distinto a los que solía hacer, también tardaba mucho en regresar. Pero…cuando volvía, traía ese olor. Un aroma que ya no soporto. Traía su traje roto y manchado, a veces incluso llevaba heridas horribles por todo el cuerpo, recubierto de vendas. Y al momento de irse, había algo en su cara…una sensación extraña, que la ocultaba sonriendo. Pasaban días, semanas y meses, siempre con ese olor…

Lo odio.

* * *

Un frio escalofriante recorría la espalda del joven español. Su cuerpo yacía sentado sobre un humeante suelo, con el sonido de duras cadenas sujetas a su cuello. Una celda sin más luz que las rendijas de la puerta, tan pequeña y fría, como si estuviera en una sucia jaula. La ropa de Antonio estaba casi destrozaba, apenas tenía ya fuerzas para moverse y las vendas que sujetaban sus pies poco a poco se manchaban por las heridas. Había tratado de quitarse las esposas de sus muñecas de mil formas, pero únicamente sacaba sangre de sus manos… Respiraba con dificultad, y sus ojos perdían su brillo a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

_-Romano…-_murmuraba débilmente dentro de las estrechas paredes. Los días encerrado en el calabozo se estaban haciendo mucho más que eternos.

Unos pasos firmes se aproximaban a la celda y se podían escuchar acercarse desde allí. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, la mirada del muchacho castaño no podía tener más profundo odio ante la presencia que estaba delante.

-Me sorprende que todavía sigas consciente, encadenarte durante meses no parece suficiente ¿verdad, Antonio?

-Cállate…esas cejas tuyas deben haberte podrido demasiado el cerebro. –respondió el castaño sin desviar la vista tan llena de ira contenida en sus ojos

Rápidamente se formó una agria sonrisa en el rostro del inglés. Su elegante traje de capitán alardeaban a simple vista y el sonido de sus botas resonaban fuertemente en el suelo mientras se acercaba al español.

-Y encima aún sigues desafiándome…vaya, bajarte los humos no me es agradable, ¿lo sabes? – contestó Arthur, agarrando con fuerza la cadena aferrada al cuello de Antonio, quedándose ambos cara a cara- La situación en la que te encuentras ahora mismo no es muy buena para que continúes enfrentándote a mí. La Armada ha caído, y la mitad de tus hombres están todos muertos…-apretó con firmeza la cadena- deberías estar agradecido, podría haberte dejado ahogado en medio del océano cuando yo quisiera

Los ojos verdes de Antonio se enfrentaban contra los mismos ojos verdosos de Arthur, en una intensa lucha de miradas. El rubio odiaba esos ojos, al mirarlos le entraba rabia por no notar ningún gesto de dolor y miedo. Impresionaba la forma en la que España demostraba fuerza y plantaba cara ante el pirata británico. Y en el fondo, eso era lo que no soportaba. Solo él se atrevía a plantarle cara.

Soltó la oxidada cadena de hierro y sin dirigir más palabras volvía a dirigirse hacia la puerta de la celda, dejando al español solo de nuevo. Aunque para su sorpresa, se detuvo unos momentos antes de irse.

-Al Alba dejaré que regreses a casa. Pero te diré algo…–añadió el rubio, colocando bien su sombrero y sacando una malévola sonrisa- No pienses que no hare nada más contra ti y me quedare cruzado de brazos. Ahora mismo puedo destruirte, y no lo dudaría.

-Escúchame Arthur –respondió Antonio enfurecido rectificando la amenaza del joven Kirkland- si te atreves a pisar una sola parte de mi casa o pretendes atacar mis tierras, no vivirás para contarlo…

Inglaterra empezó a reír descontroladamente.

-Espero que llegue a ser una guerra más entretenida –dijo con tono un tanto ansioso, parecía una clase de diversión por su parte. Guerra que ganaba, guerra que disfrutaba –Aunque descuida, en verdad no tengo muchas intenciones de llevarme a tu crio. Bajarte los humos en alta mar es lo que me interesa.

Tras eso, dejo solo al español, encerrado en la oscuridad de la celda. Suspiró algo más tranquilo al saber que podía volver a casa, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Antonio bajó la cabeza cansado, pensando lo mucho que Lovino le estaría extrañando. Y ya muy débil y agotado apoyaba su frente contra la pared, mirando su crucifijo, quizás la única cosa que le estaba dando fuerzas para no perder el conocimiento. Por fin regresaría a su hogar, y vería al pequeño diablillo italiano que le estaba esperando.

* * *

-¡España! Hazme la comida bastardo, ¡tengo hambre! …-gritaba el menor italiano con el mal humor habitual, buscando en cada zona de la mansión al idiota que quería que le hiciese la comida

-¡Espa…!

Al llegar a la entrada principal, Lovino se calló con rapidez, poniéndose detrás de una columna de mármol. Delante de él se encontraba Antonio, acompañado de varios de sus escoltas, como cada vez que tenía que irse. Y a su lado, la señorita Bélgica se despedía del Jefe España, con un enfurecido Holanda ignorándole como de costumbre. Bélgica era una muchacha encantadora. Una chica bonita y agradable que convivía en la casa española. Cosa que le gustaba mucho a Romano, adora a las chicas bonitas como ella y la tiene cariño. Siempre está junto con su hermano mayor, que aunque aparentaba ser un hombre frio, en el fondo no era tan mal tipo, solo que no soportaba a Antonio.

El joven español notó como algo tiraba de su traje, y al girarse, un pequeño Italia del Sur le agarraba la capa, lanzando una mirada furiosa

-Lovi…-murmuró, agachándose para estar a su altura y enseguida alcanzando y acariciando sus cabellos- Lo siento, sé que debería haberte avisado antes, pero tengo que estar fuera unos días.

- Ya te marchaste hace una semana, ¿Por qué te tienes que ir otra vez tan pronto? ¡¿Y…y quien me hará la comida si tú no estás bastardo…?! –se quejaba Lovino con berridos. No soportaba la idea de estar solo una y otra vez, viendo cómo Antonio regresaba, y al poco tiempo se iba de nuevo.

Tiraba de la capa con sus manos todo lo fuerte que podía, si fuera por él, no la soltaría nunca en ese momento. Aguantando sus rabietas, el chico de ojos verdes trató de poner una sonrisa, aunque era quien menos deseaba tener que irse y no poder volver a casa.

Entonces, algo sacó de sus bolsillos. Deteniendo el enfado del ojimiel, rodeaba su cuello un colgante a medida con un pequeñito crucifijo, igual que el de Antonio, justamente especial para Lovino. Lo miró muy curioso, ¿para qué razón le tendría que dar una cruz justo ahora? Sería alguna otra idea tonta de España, pensó. No era la primera vez que le daba algo tan imprevisto.

-Te queda muy bien~- dijo observando su reacción ante el colgante

-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó confuso, levantando una ceja sin comprender del todo por qué ese regalo

Antonio comenzó a tener una mejor sonrisa, no tan forzada.

-Quería que tuvieses uno, así una pequeñita parte de mi te estará protegiendo siempre que yo no esté, es bonito ¿a que si? –rió el castaño, con un risueño e infantil sonrojo en su cara

A Lovino le pareció una cursilada, y sin querer ponerse rojo apartaba la mirada a otro lado, no le compensaba del todo que le diera ese crucifijo. Lo que no quería era que se marchara en tan poco tiempo, y cabreado hinchaba sus mofletes. Poco era todo el enfado que podía expresar en su carita malhumorada. No solo estaba molesto, sino triste.

Afuera el ruido de los caballos se estaba haciendo más impaciente, y las voces de varios hombres llamaban al español para marcharse. Antonio miró nuevamente a Lovino, seguía sin parecer absolutamente nada contento, y enfurruñado miraba al suelo sin levantar la cabeza. Solo un momento antes de tener que irse, le acarició el cabello, con cuidado de no tocar cierto pelito sensible.

-Lovi, no te preocupes. Voy a estar bien, lo prometo. –dijo el joven España con una voz serena- Bélgi se quedara contigo hasta que regrese, podrás comer mucho mientras no esté yo aquí.

Rodeó con sus brazos al pequeño, terminando en un cálido y tierno abrazo de despedida.

_-…sé bueno y espérame, ¿vale?_

Lovino se aferraba a su hombro, conteniendo los sollozos mientras que sus ojitos color ámbar estaban a punto de estallar en llanto. El carruaje estaba listo para el viaje, y debía irse al puerto con su tripulación lo antes posible. El chico de ojos verdes finalmente se soltó del menor y acercándose hacia la puerta se despidió por última vez de Bélgica y Holanda. Antonio, pese a todo lo que estaba sintiendo, les sonreía tan alegre como siempre. Sabía que no se trataba de un viaje normal, y su profundo temor era el de no llegar a volver. Una vez dentro del carruaje, fustigaron los caballos y el automóvil se alejó de la casa.

El pequeño del rizito corrió hacia afuera al oír el ruido de que ya se iba. Con tristeza Romano miraba cómo rápidamente se alejaban, rumbo hacia el puerto. Apretaba su vestidito fuertemente, sacando leves sollozos que ya no podía contener más, pero la jovencita de cabellos rubios se acercó a él para calmarle.

-Confía en él Lovi, siempre regresa a casa sano y salvo ¿verdad?. El Jefe no quiere vernos a todos tristes, así que mejor debemos esperarle~ -dijo la muchacha belga en un intento por tranquilizarle- Venga, vayamos dentro y preparemos la comida, ya verás cómo te anima~

El pequeño Italia solo se limitó a quedarse en silencio y entrar de nuevo en la casa. De pronto se le habían quitado todas las ganas de comer, ni tenía ganas de hacer nada. Bélgica le observaba preocupada, comprendía muy bien por cómo se estaba sintiendo Lovino cuando Antonio se marchaba. Ella sabía que él no le despreciaba tanto como quería aparentar, le apreciaba mucho y no quería que le dejase solo. Era una verdad que Romano todavía no comprendía y quería ignorar.

* * *

El chirrido de la puerta se abrió de nuevo, despertando al joven español que a malas maneras había logrado conciliar el sueño. Todavía no se apreciaba mucha luz. Se podía notar que acababa de amanecer, y la sombra del capitán británico reaparecía en la celda.

Con estruendosos pasos y una mirada fría como el hielo, el inglés se inclinó frente al castaño, haciendo caer las esposas y soltando la cadena, dejando ver una explícita marca alrededor de su cuello por culpa del duro y oxidado acero. Lanzó el traje de Antonio al suelo, que conservaba plenamente las partes rotas. Un elegante traje de capitán, de preciosa tela roja y detalles dorados, manchada con la misma sangre de sus propias heridas. El rojo pasión del traje de España, se enfrentaba con el prestigioso uniforme pirata azul marino de Inglaterra.

-Bien, puedes volver a tu país. ¿O creías que un caballero no cumple con lo que promete? –exclamó Arthur alardeando su pelo rubio delante de su prisionero y riendo entre dientes

-Eres horriblemente insoportable en estos momentos. –dijo Antonio con toda la realidad que pensaba, mientras se levantaba con dificultad y se colocaba sus ropas

-Haha, menuda insolencia que sueltas cada vez que me hablas –respondió de brazos cruzados, dejando que el muchacho se acercara a la puerta- Pero quien sabe, puede que cuando vayas ya no quede nada…Sería un regreso en vano.

Al oír esas palabras Antonio olvidó la salida, y repleto de furia se giró hacia el rubio, agarrando su traje con fuerzas que ni él mismo podría tener en su estado. Apretaba los dientes, deseando golpearle sin dudarlo. Arthur borró su pícara sonrisa, contemplando los ojos del español, verdes esmeralda tan profundamente llenos de desprecio y odio. Cuando meses atrás había colapsado todos los barcos de la Armada Española, pudo ver esa misma mirada. Una cara diferente a la del joven España, como si fuese otro distinto.

-¿Cuántas promesas quieres seguir rompiendo?...-preguntó Antonio enfurecido- Hicimos un pacto de no agresión,¡¿ y viendo cómo atacaste a mi tripulación pretendes que te crea?!

Arthur se quedó unos momentos en silencio, mirando con frialdad al muchacho de pelo castaño.

-…Habiendo pacto o no, como he dicho, bajarte los humos es lo que me interesa. –dijo el británico de forma sincera- Pero ahora ya sabemos quién tiene en realidad el control de los mares. –continuo la discusión, sonriendo malévolamente- Con que la Armada Invencible ¿eh?...Me parece que ese título ya no puedes renombrarlo.

El joven de abundantes cejas no evitó reírse de forma burlona del español, cosa que Antonio ya no le soportaba más y soltó su camisa de mala gana. Esas bromas tan viles muy propias de Inglaterra podían con la sensibilidad de España, y en cualquier ocasión no desperdiciaba un momento adecuado para fastidiarle aun más. Finalmente, dejó que su preso saliera por la puerta. Y el joven español, con un leve susurro dejo paralizado al sanguinario pirata.

-Tú también tienes el sentimiento de proteger a alguien muy especial que te está esperando… -dijo Antonio, pasando de lado al británico que al oírle su rostro cambió al instante.

Arthur estremeció sus hombros, apretando las manos con mucha fuerza. Por mucho que chantajeara a Antonio con Lovino, no era precisamente el único que estaba cuidando a una personita muy importante para él. La imagen de un adorable niño de grandes ojos azules invadía la mente de Inglaterra, en efecto estaba en una misma situación.

Una vez que los barcos ingleses abandonaron el puerto, el chico castaño volvió a poner los pies sobre la tierra. A lo lejos contemplaba exhausto las hermosas llanuras de su hogar, volviendo a poner una alegre y dulce sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que parecía haberla olvidado. El gran reino de España, el lugar donde nunca se pone el sol, al fin Antonio estaba en casa. La batalla naval había terminado, pero con una cierta paz de haber regresado, el joven español dio un último suspiro, dejando caer su cuerpo malherido… Sus heridas estaban muy graves, y sangraba con abundancia, perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos antes de perder todo conocimiento.

_-¡Antonio…! ¡Abre los ojos…!- ¡Antonio! _gritó una voz, sujetando el cuerpo ensangrentado de España

Tan solo una borrosa figura y una ligera voz era la que llegaba a ver. Aquella voz conocida la podía escuchar cada vez más bajo, y lentamente cerró los ojos, viendo nada más que oscuridad.

**_Continuará…_**


	5. El más preciado tesoro

**_Capitulo 5 – _****_ El más preciado tesoro_**

Hacía calor, y se sentía muy cálido. Como si hubiera estado durmiendo una siesta durante unas horas, Antonio abrió los ojos muy despacio, y al abrirlos del todo volvió a entrecerrarlos al notar una fuerte luz dándole directamente en la cara. No sabía dónde se encontraba, pero por la claridad que aparentaba, estaba en una habitación muy iluminada. Al acostumbrarse a la luz, parpadeó confuso y empezó a mirar el lugar, sintiendo que su cuerpo todavía estaba algo dolorido, pero no tanto de cómo lo tenía antes. Y en cuanto giró la cabeza hacia un lado, una figura masculina se encontraba sentada junto a la cama.

-Oh~ que sorpresa, menos mal que despertaste. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que tu hermano mayor estaba preocupado porque no te levantabas? –dijo Francis sacando lagrimillas, mordiendo un pañuelo con mucho drama, demasiado exagerado.

Antonio no pudo contenerse al verle y sonrió.

-Así que fuiste tú quien me trajo…- respondió el castaño sacando una tierna sonrisa- jeje, siento mucho dejarte tantas molestias Francis…

-Y aun así ya van 4 veces que me he enfrentado a ti, ¡y ni por estas cosas me das a Romano! ¡Antonio eres muy egoísta! –se quejaba el francés bastante molesto

-¿Roma…?

Al oír ese nombre, el muchacho español se levantó rápidamente de la cama, casi sin dar tiempo a respirar.

-Romano…¡¿Romano está bien?! –grito España en un tono muy desesperado

-Ah…-tras una leve pausa respondió- tranquilízate. Si lo que te preocupa es Arthur, no ha llegado a acercarse más allá del puerto. Todos están bien, no les ha hecho nada.

El joven español de ojos verdes dio un profundo suspiro aliviado, pero se llevó la mano hacia su costado izquierdo, el cual lo llevaba recubierto y apretado por vendas recientes, justo la zona que más le afectaba la herida y sangraba intensamente.

Al rubio su gesto de broma cambió a uno con bastante seriedad.

-Esta vez sí que se ha pasado de la raya…-dijo con la mirada fija en las vendas del castaño- sabía que él no mostraría ninguna piedad ante cualquier enemigo pero, rompiendo un pacto…

Antonio bajó la cabeza, manteniendo su mano sujeta al costado.

-Todos los barcos…la Armada entera fue bombardeada. Nadie más de mi tripulación salió vivo de esa masacre. –apretaba el puño fuertemente- Ahogaron a los que habían llegado a sobrevivir…No podía creer que Arthur se atreviera a enfrentarse a mi sabiendo que habíamos firmados un pacto de no agresión en alta mar. Ya cada palabra que salía de su sucia boca no podía creérmela…

Francis miraba a su viejo amigo reconcomiendo sus propios pensamientos, era normal que se sintiera así después de lo que había tenido que pasar, y obviamente no le iba a dejar tirado de esa manera.

-Cuando te encontré en la frontera, creí que no lo contabas. -respondió el joven francés de brazos cruzados- Supuse que ese cejudo habría hecho otra de las suyas y enseguida te traje a casa. Con todo el tiempo que has estado en cama ya había tenido que hacer algo muy gordo para dejarte en ese estado tan lamentable _mon chérie~._

-¿C..Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?...

- Tres días.

El español no podía creer que habían pasado tres días más desde que Inglaterra le dejo libre. Estuvo a punto de salir disparado del dormitorio, pero un punzante dolor en su costado le hizo contenerse en la cama. Francia le sostuvo del hombro deteniendo un acto brusco de su parte.

-Para, para. –decía el francés mientras sujetaba a un Antonio histérico- Todavía ni estas en condiciones para mantenerte en pie, ¡perdiste demasiada sangre al llegar!

-¡Suéltame Francis! No puedo quedarme más tiempo, ¡Lovi me está esperando…! -gritó el castaño dando empujones de mala manera

Viendo que no lograba detenerle, simplemente le soltó y le miró fijamente.

-Oye Antonio…-susurró llevándose la mano a la nuca- dime la razón por la que tanto te preocupa ese niño.

El joven español, cabizbajo apretó las manos contra las sábanas.

-… Lovino…es muy importante para mí, no puedo dejarle solo.-pensando en su pequeño subordinado hizo que se calmara un poco- No sé cómo expresarlo…no puedo abandonarle. Estando solo, le estará haciendo sufrir mucho…me prometí a mi mismo que no le haría daño…

Sus manos temblaban nerviosas, lo único que quería era regresar y ver a todos estando a salvo. En especial a Romano.

Entonces el más mayor de los dos hombres se levantó, caminando de un lado a otro por el cuarto. Conocía perfectamente los momentos en los que el jovencito español sentía miedo y desesperación, desde que eran niños.

-Antoñito, _mon ami, _Enma sabe que estás vivo. Obviamente les mandé un mensaje urgente diciendo que estabas aquí. – se cruzó de brazos tras ondearse su melena- yo diría que para mañana puedes volver

-No puedo esperar hasta mañana…-dijo el jefe España, logrando ponerse de pie- voy a volver ahora.

Había podido notar que su traje rojizo estaba arreglado. Normalmente Francis no se habría dado tantas molestias si hubiera sido por otra cosa, pero esta vez se trataba de Inglaterra, así que tenía que hacer lo posible por salvar a su buen amigo. No estaba de acuerdo en la cabezonería de Antonio, pero cuando alguna idea se le metía entre ceja y ceja era imposible pararle los pies.

En cuanto vio que el joven de ojos verdes se reponía y empezaba a vestirse, lanzó un suspiro agotado, seguido de una caricia en el pelo despeinado de Antonio.

- Madre mía, no eres más que un cabezota España –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara

Conmovido, Antonio le miro con unos ojos inocentes, acompañados de su típica sonrisita bobalicona.

-Gracias Francis –respondió recuperando parte de su alegría

No se podía negar. Era adorable, sencillamente adorable. Esa sonrisa tan viva y feliz le agradaba, y en la mente a veces un tanto perversa de Francia ese chico español tan lindo y guapo tendría que convertirse en territorio francés.

Pasadas unas horas recibió un carruaje, muy sofisticado y detallista como solo Francia podía tener, sin dejar de pensar en su idea de volver cuanto antes a casa.

-Ey Antonio, ahora tú me deberías dar algo de agradecimiento…-le guiña el ojo como solo Francia sabe hacer- ¿qué tal si me dejas tener a Romano una temporada en mi ca…

-No –dijo el español, poniendo una sonrisa falsa, mientras el carruaje emprendía el viaje, dejando al francés sin ninguna expresión facial.

Finalmente puso rumbo al sur desde la casa francesa, regresando rápidamente a su hogar. No estaba del todo recuperado, pero no se podía poner a pensárselo, tenía que volver, abrazar al pequeño Lovino con todas sus fuerzas y alegrarse por estar sano y salvo. Su corazón latía apresurado con solo pensar en el reencuentro, habían sido muchos meses, quién sabe lo mal que todos lo habrían pasado sin saber lo que le estaba sucediendo.

En cambio Francis agitaba su lacio cabello rubio, no pudiendo evitar el preocuparse.

-De verdad, te va a dar muchos problemas...

* * *

Lovino llevaba un montón grande de ropa sobre una cestita de mimbre, y cuando ya no pudo más a poco la tira toda al suelo de no haber sido por el peso tan grande que amontonaba la ropa. Algunas sábanas se encontraban colgadas ondeando con el viento en el patio, puesto que Bélgica ya se habría encargado de tender. Tan solo era mediodía, pero el calor empezó a dar bastante fuerte siendo aun las 2:00 p.m. El pequeño italiano podía ser muy torpe con las tareas cotidianas, pero como la muchachita belga estaba con él en la casa, su timidez le daban ganas de ayudar –cosa que apenas hacía con su propio Jefe- lo que menos podía querer era hacer el ridículo delante de una chica como Bélgica.

Agotado agarró una de las prendas de la cesta, mientras la estiraba como mejor pudo, dejando cada una arrugada.

-¡Joder! ¡Estúpida ropa…! –grito el pequeño Romano cabreado, sin lograr poder hacer bien la colada por lo grandes que le resultaban las mantas- ¿ por qué tiene que ser todo más grande que yo?.._maldizione!_

Justo cuando empezó a lanzar toda la ropa por el suelo, el menor de ojos miel se detuvo al coger cierta prenda. Una tela rojiza, muy suave al tocarla, y reconoció que era la ropa de Antonio. Hinchó los mofletes mirando el traje y apretó los extremos, reteniendo el enfado y las grandes ganas que tenía de gritar.

-Esto…es de España…-murmuró cabizbajo, con las manos temblorosas y abrazando la camisa inconscientemente- ¡Imbécil…vuelve a casa de una vez…!

Sentía una angustia, tristeza y cierto enfado a la vez, resultaba tan raro para él tener tantas emociones al mismo tiempo. El pequeño Italia del Sur se recostó sobre la camisa del Jefe España, dejándola tendida en el suelo. Golpeaba la ropa enfurecido, derramando lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas rojitas. No lo aguantaba más, no quería ver a Antonio dejándole siempre solo en esta casa. Cada vez que Lovino escuchaba ese "Hasta luego", rompía a llorar en la soledad de la enorme casa. ¿Por qué tendría que extrañarlo, si en realidad no le soportaba? Pensaba el menor italiano.

No quería pensar en su estúpido Jefe despreocupado, si lo hacía, esos mismos sentimientos doloridos se repetían constantemente.

-…Tiene su aroma-dijo Lovino, tumbado sobre el traje como si fuese una manta.

-¿Lovi? ¿Estás aquí? Lovinito ven, déjame ayudarte a tender la..-nada más entrar al claustro de la casa, encontró al niño dormido y la cesta con la colada tirada por alrededor- ropa…

-Ay dios santo ¡de nuevo echando una siesta! Mira que eres un dormilón, no tienes remedio jiji –dijo Bélgica sonsacando una risa picarona

Se acercó sigilosamente al pequeño subordinado, inclinándose poco a poco sin querer despertarle. Después de todo a ella le parecía una monada siempre que dormía, y si le despertaba se rompería ese encanto tan tierno. Pero cuando vio a Romano acostado encima del traje de Antonio, el gesto de su cara paso a entristecerse.

-Lovi…-susurró acariciando el suave pelo del menor- …pobrecito…

Desde el claustro se oyó el ruido de un unos caballos llegando a la entrada. La jovencita belga salió enseguida a la puerta, prefiriendo dejar que Roma estuviera tranquilo. Holanda siguió a su hermana a la entrada de la casa, en la cara no se le podría notar, pero "algo" expectante sí que estaba.

El joven español al fin salió del automóvil, trayendo una alegre sonrisa nada más verles a los dos. Incluso sonreía al holandés, aunque este último lo ignoraba por completo. Tras verle se quedaron un tanto asombrados por que llegara así de repente, pero la muchacha rubia se lanzó a los brazos de su jefe llorando de alegría. Antonio devolvió el abrazo y le acariciaba con cariño la cabeza, cosa que hizo emocionarla.

-Venga venga~, Bélgi no llores, que acabo de volver -dijo el castaño calmándola como podía

-E-Es que me siento muy contenta de que estés bien…-respondió Bélgica frotándose los ojos- has tardado mucho en regresar…

-Lo siento-se disculpaba mientras le limpiaba las mejillas.

El chico de ojos verdes alzó la vista fijándose en Holanda, pero nada más saludarle recordó que le detesta y como no, recibió un gesto de ignoro y desprecio del holandés. Los tres entraron dentro de la casa, y un leve suspiró se le escapó a Antonio al ver de nuevo la gran casa española. Como suponía, no había cambiado en 3 meses, todo estaba tal y como siempre. Pero algo faltaba. No estaba algo esencial.

-¿Y Lovi? –fue lo primero que preguntó el jefe Antonio, ya que se extrañaba de no recibir algún cabezazo de bienvenida.

-Ah….esta en el patio. Creo que no sabe que acabas de llegar. Jijiji, se llevará una gran sorpresa –dijo Bélgi entre risas

El castaño corrió por los pasillos velozmente, recorriendo todo el interior hasta llegar al claustro. Sin acordarse de sus heridas fue en busca de su pequeño subordinado, al que más ansiaba ver.

* * *

-uunm…nyam…Españaw… tomate bastardo…tengo hambre…

En medio de la hierba, el menor italiano dormía muy tranquilo y a gusto sobre la ropa de su jefe idiota, ya otra vez manchada y arrugada, justo cuando acababa de ser lavada. Se dio la vuelta, y con el calorcito del sol dándole en la cara, todavía adormilado se despertó de su siesta.

-…¿uh? ¿Dónde estoy?...-dijo bostezando y frotándose los párpados- ¿El patio?...!aah maldición¡ me he dormido…-se levantó limpiándose un poco su vestidito, y con mucha prisa recogió toda la ropa tirada que de estar suaves y limpias ahora estaban otra vez sucias y llenas de césped-Bélgica se enfadará si me ve durmiendo aquí…

Lovino agarró la cesta de la colada y empezó a correr por alrededor del claustro, le daría una terrible vergüenza si la encantadora muchacha belga le veía vagueando, por lo que se tomó muy serio el plan de ser un poquito responsable.

Sus pasos apresurados se detuvieron de golpe. Alguien se acercaba por el fondo del pasillo, y en cuanto pudo reconocer aquella silueta, el ricito del pequeño ojimiel comenzó a moverse nervioso, mientras que su corazón latía con fuerza. Entonces, su mirada de asombro se cambió a un tono enfadado y soltó la cestita de mimbre, escondiéndose en uno de los miles de rincones que tenía el patio

-¡Lovi…! ¿Dóndes estas? ¡Ya he vuelto!~–dijo Antonio llevando su traje rojizo colgado de los hombros, caminando por los extensos pasillos- Qué raro…a lo mejor está dormido en el cuarto.-pensaba el español esbozando su dulce sonrisa inocente.

-Sí, seguro que es e….ARGH!

El español gritó ante el dolor de un cabezazo en su espalda, haciendo que se inclinara sujetándose extremadamente dolorido. Sí, ese era el esperado cabezazo de bienvenida, no es nada agradable, pero aun así, lo echaba de menos.

-¡¿Dónde mierda has estado, bastardo?! ¡Tardaste mucho idiota! – chilló el pequeño de ojos ámbar

-L-Lovi…-murmuró el castaño dándose la vuelta para verle

- ¡Prometiste que esta vez no tardarías!...¡siempre dices lo mismo y nunca lo cumples!

Lovino continuaba gritando e insultando al muchacho ojiverde, pero este, miraba fijamente al menor del ricito, apreciando como sus ojitos albergaban lágrimas que no quería sacar.

-¡eres un imbécil España!...¡V-Vete, idiota..! –dijo Romano, con las manos totalmente presionadas y a punto de estallar en sollozos- …¡No regreses más!

Gritaba dejando escapar miles de lágrimas contenidas en sus pupilas y cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza avergonzado por llorar así. Pero de pronto, se vio rodeado por los brazos del español, que le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Su sombrero cayó al suelo, y sin darle ni la más mínima importancia, Antonio abrazaba al pequeño, manteniéndole a su lado todo lo que podía.

-Lovi…mi pequeño Lovi….lo siento –dijo España, removiendo la cabecita de su subordinado con ternura- No llores…en verdad soy el peor Jefe del mundo por hacerte llorar…-continuó mientras mantenía a Romano en sus brazos, que lloraba sobre su hombro

Para su sorpresa el menor se acurrucó en su pecho, aceptando el abrazo. El mayor de los hermanitos Italia pegaba gritos y daba golpes al castaño, derramando furiosas lágrimas, todas las que habían estado escondiéndose en el tiempo que no estaba en casa. Antonio se sintió de lo más inhumano al ver todo lo que el pobre Lovino lloraba tembloroso. Colocaba el pañuelito de su cabeza y limpió cuidadoso los ojos del pequeño con color miel, y llegó a apreciar el cómo aquel ricito saliente de su pelo temblaba por sí solo.

* * *

Al otro lado del mar, el británico puso firmeza frente a las puertas de la casa a la que consideraba suya. Dejó marchar a sus escoltas y entró dentro, trayendo consigo una endiablada mirada tras haber logrado vencer al idiota español, a quien en realidad había derrotado injustamente. Cuando se metió en el salón principal de la mansión, sus sentidos se dieron cuenta de que algo pequeño se acercaba correteando hacia él.

-¡Ingwatera~! –gritó una vocecita enternecedora y adorable que ya estaba aprendiendo a hablar, y se lanzó a sus brazos- ¡haz vuewto~!

Arthur mostró una sonrisa, una que a nadie más se la enseñaba más que a aquel niñito. Todo rastro de maldades, se desvanecían una vez que miraba esos grandes ojos azules.

Seguido de un sonrojo, le acarició sus cabellitos rubios.

-Sí. Siento haber tardado tanto en regresar, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer…-dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes- ¿Te has portado bien?

El pequeñito asintió. Con toda ternura abrazaba y sonreía a su mentor feliz de que estuviera otra vez en casa. El británico también se sentía muy feliz estando juntos los dos, pero de pronto por su mente recordó la mirada y las palabras de Antonio que tanto le enfriaron por dentro. En ese mismo momento, se inclinó en silencio y abrazó fuertemente al menor, dejándolo confuso por ese abrazo un poco extraño.

-Si no hubieras dicho eso, no habría bajado la guardia…-se dijo a si mismo, mientras que el pequeño que estaba entre sus brazos parpadeaba sin entender la situación.

* * *

Cayó la noche y ya pasaban de las 12:00. Antonio se rodeaba de papeles y mapas, mirando las estrategias de combate una y otra vez, estudiando cada forma defensiva. Todo el escritorio se llenaba de largos pergaminos, y el trabajo se le acumulaba en grandes cantidades.

-Y si se toma por esta ruta…-dijo bostezando, tratando de no caer dormido encima de la mesa.

-Ya estas de nuevo trasnochando, debe ser agotador estudiar mucho –interrumpió Bélgica, que estaba detrás del joven español

-Ah, lo siento- dijo Antonio rascándose la cabeza- iré a dormir ahora.

Le miró un poco enfadada, y se puso en tono serio.

-Eso no está bien, lo que tienes que hacer es descansar, ya estudiaras mañana –replico la jovencita belga, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación- Buenas noches~

-Buenas noches Bel. –sonrió alegremente, y al irse ella, volvió a dar otro bostezo- bueno...entonces lo dejare para mañana. Ahh…estoy cansado…

Justo cuando iba a dejar los papeles sobre la mesa, oyó que la puerta se volvía a abrir muy despacio, y al darse la vuelta se encontró con Lovino trayendo una pequeña almohada.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¡Date prisa para ir a dormir, maldición!–grito apretando la almohada

-Jeje, no es necesario que te quedes despierto hasta que me vaya a dormir –dijo el jefe España, sonriendo como de costumbre.

El pequeño se empezó a sonrojar lleno de vergüenza.

-¡¿E-Estas diciendo que me quedo despierto todo nervioso solo por ti?! Hhhmmm…-murmuró bajando la cabeza con las mejillas extremadamente rojas, y entre sus murmullos se frotó los ojos.

Antonio se levantó y se acercó hacia su pequeñito italiano sureño, quien bostezaba lleno de sueño con la almohada en su mano.

-Venga Lovi, vamos a dormir –dijo el ojiverde con su sonrisa tan alegre y tonta

Romano se fue corriendo a la enorme cama del dormitorio, y de un salto se recostó en todo el medio de las sábanas.

-¿Cómo puede ocupar toda la cama siendo tan pequeño? –pensó el español sacando una leve carcajada

Los ojos del joven español se fijaron en un libro de tapa marrón que estaba al lado de la cama, y sin dudarlo se acercó a la mesilla y lo agarro mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó con curiosidad

- Un libro de cuentos. –respondió el castaño con el libro abierto- ¿Quieres que te lo lea?~

-¡Y-Yo puedo leerlo solo! –dijo el pequeño Italia del Sur, ruborizándose por su comentario y poniéndose entre sus brazos, mirando fijamente las hojas del libro-uuhnmmm…uuhnmm…¡agh! ¡Maldición!

-Lovi, todavía no sabes leer español…-dijo Antonio viendo la desesperación de su secuaz

-¡Cállate!..bastardo idiota, ¡el idioma de tu país es muy difícil! –chillaba Lovino, irritado como solo el estúpido España podía hacerlo enfadar

El muchacho más mayor se enfadó un poco. Por mucho que él se esforzaba por tratar de enseñarle su lengua materna, pasaba completamente de las clases. Era imposible que llegase a aprender el abecedario o que prestara atención, Lovino en cada momento de estudio comía y se quedaba dormido.

Tanto para obedecer como para aprender español, el pequeño era un diablillo.

-¿uh? Tiene dibujos muy raros este libro…-dijo Lovino, señalando un dibujo que estaba en la página, y su curiosidad hacía que su rizo se moviera intrigado-España, ¿qué es eso?

-¿Esto? – miró la página la cual le señalaba, que resultaba ser una escena de pulgarcito- ah, eso es un dibujo del cuento. Son imágenes que te explican los cuentos –respondió el ojiverde con una sonrisa infantil, le hacía ilusión ver a Romano inmerso en curiosidad

-Ohh..cuentos ,¿eh?

En realidad, el pequeño italiano tenía más que curiosidad. Era la primera vez que veía un libro de cuentos, el abuelo le contaba a él y a su hermano Veneciano historias de sus conquistas y batallas, pero ver ese libro de cuentos que le estaba enseñando Antonio no se parecía a las historias que le contaba el abuelo Roma. Sus ojos brillaban impresionados, los dibujos que salían en las páginas eran bastante bonitos, princesas, castillos, guerreros, miles de cuentos de hadas estaban escritos en un solo libro.

Lovino tomó el libro, y se dio la vuelta para mirar al joven castaño.

-España…-dijo con la mirada fija

-¿Si? –parpadeó confundido el español

Inmediatamente, le enseño el libro, y bajando la cabeza con la cara toda roja, comenzó a murmurar.

-léemelo…-dijo en voz baja el menor de ojos miel, con mucha timidez y repleto de vergüenza- ¡p-pero no pienses que es que quiero que lo leas tú! Maldición..!-replicó enfadado

A Antonio se le iluminó la cara al oírle, y se echo a reír. Era una monada cuando se ponía tan colorado como un tomate.

El jefe España abrió el libro, y comenzó a leerlo muy tranquilo. El pequeño se recostó sobre su pecho, escuchando al joven español que tan bien le leía los cuentos. La noche se veía de lo más preciosa y la luna estaba iluminando toda la casa, en una noche llena de estrellas. El muchacho de lindos ojos verdes cogió la sábana y se la puso alrededor, dándole calor a su pequeño Lovino, quien no quería dormirse aún, tan solo estaba deseando seguir escuchando la voz de Antonio leyendo los cuentos de aquel libro.

Finalmente cayó dormido, mientras que el español seguía leyendo el cuento. Cuando notó que ya no respondía, bajó la mirada y se formó en su rostro una sonrisa enternecedora, al ver al chiquitín del rizito acurrucado, con la cabeza acostada en un lado de su brazo derecho. De las cosas tan tiernas que podía haber, esta era una de ellas. Lovino dormía de lo más tranquilito y feliz, se apreciaba que es un tierno angelito cuando duerme. El castaño acarició suavemente su frente, dándole un leve besito de buenas noches.

-Dulces sueños, mi pequeño~…-susurró muy bajito, poniéndole con mucho cuidado sobre la cama y arropándole sin que se despertara- que adorable es-rió con una de sus bobaliconas sonrisas.

De pronto, un gesto de dolor se apreció en la cara del ojiverde, sujetándose de manera inconsciente el costado con sus manos. Intentaba olvidarlo, pero el intenso dolor de sus heridas no desaparecía. Las vendas apretando su cuerpo le hicieron recordar la odiosa mirada del inglés, y poco a poco tocó su cuello, sintiendo las marcas de las cadenas, y el frío tan horroroso del hierro todavía se sentía sobre su piel.

-Tsk…Arthur...desgraciado…-pensó Antonio, cerrando su mano con fuerza y desesperación

Dirigió su mirada hacia Romano, y sus ojos, llenos de ira y odio por culpa del chico cejudo, expresaban una profunda tristeza…Su corazón latía fuertemente, y con total ternura y afecto acariciaba las mejillas del menor.

-Lovi…lo siento…es mi culpa-dijo el joven español, pasando su mano por el cabello de su subordinado- No sé cuándo tendré que irme de nuevo, ni por cuánto tiempo…daría lo que fuera por quedarme en casa, y no dejarte solo…

**Continuará… **


	6. Luz de pequeña esperanza

**_ Capitulo 6 – Luz de pequeña esperanza_**

** Notas: Esta vez no tengo excusa para haberme ausentado por tantos meses, como a cualquier fanficker el estudio y el poco tiempo se amontaban y hasta verano no podía continuar el sexto capitulo, pero, pese a los miles inconvenientes e aquí la continuación. Tambien quiero avisar de que con las vacaciones seguire con la historia y resubiré todos mis fics de mi anterior cuenta. **

Una mañana, un nuevo día como otro cualquiera. Así transcurrieron varios días mientras el jefe España guardaba cierto tiempo de reposo para recuperarse. La normalidad no tardó mucho en volver, los habituales gritos, las broncas continuas…todo lo que en tan poco tiempo, se convirtió en el día a día.

Sin embargo, aquel día no surgió lo mismo que todas las mañanas.

-Supongo que el mensaje que me enviaste tan urgente es un motivo muy serio para que vinieras, ¿no me equivoco? –dijo el austriaco, acomodando sus gafas

-Si…-afirmó, sincerándose por su situación- Tengo que hablarte de algo importante.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Fuera de la casa, un alegre Italia barría el patio trasero con una diminuta escoba, tarareando una adorable canción y disfrutando de hacer la limpieza. Dejó de cantar nada más oír la voz de la muchacha húngara, que se acercaba sonriente.

-¡Ita-chan!~ Lovino ha venido a verte. ¿Por qué no os quedáis jugando mientras el Señor Austria termina de hablar con el Señor España?-dijo acercando al hermano mayor con el otro niño.

Hungría resultaba igual de agradable que la joven Bélgica, ambas eran chicas muy gentiles y unas buenas hermanas mayores. Incluso podían llegar a ser muy peligrosas si se enfadaban mucho. Pero eran de lo más cariñosas con los hermanitos Italia. Feliciano soltó la escoba que sostenía y fue corriendo hacia su hermano, dándole un fuerte abrazo que a poco lo llegaba a ahogar. Cosa que inmediatamente no soportó y termino enfureciendo al mayor.

-¡_Che palle_¡ Veneciano suéltame ya! –berreó alejando al incordio de vocecita chillona.

-¿uh? ¿_Fratello_, qué te pasa? –parpadeó confundido, sin esperarse esa reacción- Estas muy raro, siempre que vienes con el hermanito España estas más contento. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Romano tan solo bajó la cabeza enfurruñado, dando leves patadas a una piedra. Obviamente el pequeño Italia tenía razón, no estaba para nada feliz, y menos por la razón que les visitaban. No eran buenas noticias, por lo que Lovino no tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a jugar con su hermano menor. Pero necesitaba desahogarse, ¿y quién mejor que Feliciano para contárselo?

-…ese bastardo…va a marcharse de nuevo…-dijo Lovino, apretando el delantal de su vestidito con fuerza

-¡¿eh?! N…no es posible, ¿de verdad el hermanito España tiene que irse tan pronto? –gritó con un llanto poniéndose a llorar.

Resultaba ser la peor noticia que podía recibir. Antonio debía marcharse de nuevo, y ni siquiera quedaba mucho para preparar el viaje. Todo por esa maldita carta que había recibido y que por alguna extraña razón le obligaba a tener que irse por asuntos bastante importantes. No comprendía nada, ya ni tenía intenciones de entenderlo. Lovino observaba fijamente la piedra del suelo, dándole patadas creyendo pensar que se la tiraba a Antonio, ese estúpido español que jamás se quedaba más de un mes dentro de casa. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que despedirse constantemente, y estar solo una y otra vez? Permanecer en aquella enorme casa resultaba igual que estar encerrado en cualquier otro sitio.

Regresaba herido, magullado, con más y más heridas sobre su cuerpo. Y traía con él una mirada prácticamente vacía. No era el mismo España, ese hombre cada vez que volvía no parecía el mismo alegre y risueño Antonio lleno de vida. No podía hacer algo para detenerle o hacer que no se fuera…El pequeño Italia del Sur se llevó las manos a su pecho, y sin querer que su hermano lo viera contenía su angustia y tristeza, en leves sollozos enfurecidos.

_"¡Maldición…bastardo idiota!...no quiero que te vayas…¡¿Por qué nunca piensas quedarte?!" _

_-_Hnmm…ya veo. –dijo Roderich, cruzando los brazos en un tono de firmeza- piensas regresar al Nuevo Mundo con todas tus tropas…

-Recibí la carta hace unas semanas. Partiré a América, y tres de los barcos pronto estarán listos...-dijo el muchacho español, muy poco entusiasmado.

-No pareces nada eufórico con todo esto, y no es muy propio de ti estar así…-continuó Austria, mirando la cara desanimada de Antonio, en una leve pausa-…es por Romano, ¿verdad?

El joven España se estremeció con rapidez.

Apretó las manos sobre sus rodillas y confirmó la pregunta del austriaco. Sus ojos expresaban una profunda pena, y por mucho que la noticia sobre el viaje le gustase, no podía dejar en pensar en el niño que tenía a su cargo. Conquistar tierras, ganar terrenos y riquezas…no dejaban de repetirse las mismas imágenes en cada viaje. Todo estaba siendo un dolor agobiante.

-Austria…tengo algo que pedirte –dijo Antonio, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el dueño de la casa austriaca- Por favor, cuida de Lovino mientras no esté…si ocurre algo me gustaría que le cuidases, Bélgi y su hermano quizás necesiten una mano, y me gustaría que también le mantengas a salvo.

Austria contempló su rostro repleto de preocupación, pues mantener a la pequeña y débil nación como resultaba ser Romano, y más cuando no estaba él mismo para protegerle, sería un blanco fácil para otros países que fuesen mucho más fuertes y peligrosos. Y no era precisamente un buen momento para confiar en Francia, estando buscando cualquier excusa por pelear contra el español y lograr arrebatarle a Lovino, por lo que en Roderich podía depender y tener mayor confianza. Su alianza los ayudaba, manteniendoles fuertes a ambos.

-Roma aún no lo sabe, y prefiero no decirle nada respecto al viaje…

-Sí que eres un tonto, de todas formas tarde o temprano va a enterarse.-interrumpió con rudeza, nunca soportaba las decisiones del español.

-Lo sé, pero…-continuó Antonio, cabizbajo- si se lo digo, estoy seguro que me odiaría, siempre tiene que verme salir de casa, y por culpa de esto lo hago sufrir mucho…

De forma muy precipitada el joven España se levantó de la silla, poniendo sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes fijamente ante el refinado aristócrata, reflejándose su cara en los cristales de sus lentes.

-Por favor Austria…

Finalmente desistió ante las súplicas, y agobiado aceptó todas sus peticiones.

-Esta bien, ¡Esta bien!…-gritó con desgana, jadeando el rizo que asomaba por su pelo- Me encargaré de Romano.

Y aunque ya se lo esperaba, como respuesta la tensión punzante que estaba sufriendo Antonio se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos, seguida de una preciosa y sincera sonrisa, dándole las gracias a Roderich por no traicionar su palabra con el joven España.

Una vez que terminó la reunión, los dos hermanitos se despidieron en la entrada de la mansión–con algún que otro insulto por parte de Lovino- y emprendieron rumbo de regreso al territorio español. El carruaje corría deprisa hacia su hogar mientras que el mayor suspiraba con un poco de alivio. Tras recibir la carta, necesitaba la extrema ayuda posible si quería tratar de ocultar el largo viaje del que esta vez suponía. No era nada sencillo, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Levemente el español miró de reojo al pequeño,viendo cómo Lovino no se movía ni tan siquiera berreaba con molestia. Estaba enfadado,furioso y angustiado, pero se limitó a no hablarle, mirando el paisaje como único entretenimiento para sus ojos.

Con verlo, el muchacho castaño daba un silencioso y profundo suspiro.

_"…Si pudiera hacer que lo comprendiera todo…"_

* * *

-Ahh que mañana tan bonita~ -dijo Antonio mientras se tapaba un poco de la luz del sol con su mano y sonreía con su típica sonrisa alegre y de buen humor- se nota que está acabando el verano, ¡pero hace un día precioso!

-Lovi, ¿no quieres ayudar un poco al jefe a tender la colada?

Él mantenía el ánimo, pero sin embargo su pequeño subordinado, quien estaba sentado en la hierba con un tomate en sus manos, tan solo fruncía mucho el ceño y se podían oír gruñidos molestos entre murmullos. Ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra, y mientras colgaba la ropa húmeda, España suspiraba al no conseguir animarle un poco.

-Es tan terco…-pensaba el mayor, estirando las mantas que iba tendiendo poco a poco, y justo cuando se inclinó para agarrar una de las sábanas, Lovino abrió los ojos, lanzándose hacia su mano

-¡N..No! ¡No la cojas, maldición! –gritó el italiano aferrándose a la sábana hasta quitársela de un empujón

Antonio se quedó confundido, no llegaba a comprender esa extraña reacción y miraba a Romano escondiendo la tela blanca detrás de su espalda.

-¿Uh? ¿Lovi qué pasa? ¿Por qué me escondes esa sábana? –preguntó el español un tanto aturdido

Y el menor se puso enseguida muy rojo, era muy predecible saber que sentía mucha vergüenza en cuanto comenzaba a enrojecerse y a temblar como un pollito asustado.

-¡N…N…No es nada, m-maldición! ¡Bastardo imbécil, no es asunto tuyo…¡ –balbuceó el chiquitín tembloroso

-Ay Roma vamos, puedes ayudar al jefe a tender, ¿Bien, quieres?~ -sonrió Antonio, como siempre ingenuo

-U…Uhnm…-refunfuño Lovino, aún con los mofletes sonrosados, y con la sábana recientemente arrugada estiraba los brazitos hacia arriba, poniéndose de puntillas para intentar colgarla

El joven español se echó a reír. Pensó que en el fondo su lindo secuaz sí que quería ayudarle a terminar las tareas, y con pura amabilidad fue a ayudarlo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo Lovi, deja que lo cuelgue aquí arriba –dijo cogiendo la sábana de sus manos, para subirla hasta la cuerda de tender

-¡Ah! N-No-¡

-Jeje no te preocupes, te costara menos si es muy pesada para…-su risa risueña se borró al instante al estirar la sábana y mirarla por dentro- ti…

-¡T-Te dije que no miraras! Bastardo idiota…! –gritaba el pequeño, tirando de la pernera del pantalón del muchacho castaño

Una leve carcajada se escapó de su boca, la razón por la que tanto la ocultaba Lovino ahora cobraba sentido, y a la vez le causaba gracia. ¿Qué había de malo en que se hiciera pis en la cama? No dejaba de ser un niño después de todo. El español enseguida tendió la sábana, le hacía tanta gracia ver lo avergonzado que estaba el pobre Romano que resultaba adorable.

-Lovi pero que lindo te pones cuando estas todo rojo, no pasa nada, no tiene mínima importancia-decía tocando sus blanditos y suaves mofletes

-I..Imbécil! No estoy rojo! Y y-yo siempre soy lindo, maldición!...-chillaba Lovino enfurecido y agitando los brazos molesto por el toqueteo irritante en sus mejillas

Mientras el cariñoso España jugueteaba con los mofletes rosados del pequeño, al contemplar el sol resplandeciente de la tarde, Antonio dejaba de picar al menor y se sentó en la hierba recostando su espalda contra un árbol del patio, y que por la hora que era, empezaba a ser el mejor momento para una agradable siesta. Bostezó muy tranquilamente y se frotaba los párpados entrando en sueño. Con una increíble facilidad, cerró los ojos, terminando por quedarse profundamente dormido bajo la sombra del árbol. El pequeño Romano le miraba de reojo, prefería no estar con aquel español idiota hasta que finalmente tuviera que marcharse. Intentaba ignorarlo, pero por alguna razón también necesitaba estar con él todo lo posible, aprovechar el tiempo con tenerlo a su lado…aunque su cabezonería iba más allá.

-Hmp..bastardo..-maldecía Lovino, masticando el tomate que antes estaba comiendo, sin apartar la mirada del árbol-hmmmp!..¡n-no pienso estar con él!

Sacudiendo un poco su vestido de restos de hierba se levantó del suelo, acercándose al árbol con cuidado de no despertar al ojiverde de la siesta y sentándose detrás del tronco, dándole la espalda a Antonio.

-Si el bastardo tiene que irse de nuevo..y-yo no le hablaré nunca más…si!..eso haré! –murmuraba el menor, intentando no prestar atención al español que tanto detestaba y que dormía la siesta muy tranquilo

El italiano sureño por más que se decía a sí mismo el no acercarse, finalmente acabó por rendirse a sus palabras y tumbarse al lado del muchacho español, aprovechando la situación para utilizarlo de almohada y tener también su preciada siesta.

Pasado unos largos minutos, la jovencita belga entró en el interior del patio de la casa, casi no pudo contener la risa al encontrarse con un jefe dormilón y su secuaz que babeaba en la camisa de Antonio, ambos plenamente dormidos bajo la sombra.

-Están poniendo la misma cara, que lindos~..-murmuró silenciosa, escuchando los leves ronquidos que hacían entre los dos.

Una vez llegada la tarde, mientras un bello atardecer caía en el Imperio Español, Antonio caminaba acompañado del pequeño ojimiel por las angostas escalinatas de un magnifico barco rodeado de su gente, llena de vida y atareada, yendo de un lado a otro cargando los suministros necesarios para que todo pudiera estar listo antes del viaje que todos los marineros esperaban ansiosos. Aunque el menor no se aleja ni un centímetro de su jefe, sin parar de mirar a los hombres que pasaban por el barco, el olor a pescado le daban nauseas. El joven español subió a la proa, sintiendo pasar la brisa del mar por todo su pecho, erizandosele la piel al instante.

Lovino se intentaba subir a un barril de madera, costándole cierto esfuerzo en subirse encima para poder ver las vistas del barco, hasta que da un pequeño impulso y chilla con ilusión al contemplar el mar atardeciendo.

-¡aaah! ¡E-es enorme…! ¿Realmente el mar es así de gigante? –balbuceó Romano impresionado, con sus grandes ojos brillantes repletos de emoción.

-Si Lovi, ¿verdad que es bonito?~ El océano es inmensamente grande y precioso –dijo Antonio sonriente al ver su reacción- por todos estos mares es donde yo viajo…y la verdad es que…-susurró con una pequeña agonía- a veces incluso no se ve tan hermoso como ahora…

El menor del ricito le miró algo confuso, notando que esa melancolía no correspondía a la personalidad del mayor. Lovino apretó sus manos nervioso, queriendo romper esa tensión repentina.

-Y-yo…¡yo quiero ir contigo! –gritó eufórico, mirando al español fijamente- ¡quiero ir y ver todo lo que hay por el mar!

Antonio se sorprendió de golpe, y giró la cabeza para mirarlo detenidamente.

Pero la respuesta fue muy cortante.

-No.

-¡¿P-Por qué no?! Yo también quiero viajar en uno de esos barcos tan gigantescos…¡¿Por qué yo no puedo ir?! –chilló el pequeño muy molesto, sintiéndose indignado, cosa que no soportaba.

-No Lovi, no puedes venirte conmigo. Es muy peligroso –replicó seriamente, sonando un poco enfadado- Un viaje así no es seguro para un niño de tu edad.

-¡Yo ya soy mayor! –se pone de pie sobre el barril, quedando casi a su misma altura- ¡soy el nieto del gran Imperio Romano, así que nadie podría vencerme! –presumía dándose aires de grandeza y sonreía- ¡soy muy fuerte!~

El español de ojos verdes miraba a su subordinado enternecido, dejando escapar una graciosa sonrisilla, era incapaz de enfadarse con Lovino, de alguna forma u otra conseguía animarlo. Y con un suspiro, se inclinó acariciándole el cabellito rojizo, con cuidado de no rozar su pelito sensible

-Lovi…lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo…no es algo que me gustaría que vieras…-trataba de sonreír, casi sin poder.

El pequeño lo miraba fijamente a los ojos intentando poner una mirada de cachorro, pero ni por su capricho lo lograba, de ninguna manera iba a dejarle ir en el viaje, para Antonio saber que su subordinado correría un grave peligro sería incapaz de soportarlo…la sangre, el dolor y la muerte durante las batallas formaban parte de un lado oscuro que quería apartar de Romano.

Esa vida cruel y difícil tenía que ocultarla de cualquier modo. Pero las palabras que provinieron de su boca resonaban en la mente de Romano, como si se le grabasen, con cierto temor por querer saber la verdad.

_"No es algo que me gustaría que vieras…"_

Pronto cayó la noche, con una hermosa Luna creciente brillando en medio del cielo nocturno. El verano se acababa, y el calor se empezaba a desvanecer a medida que pasaban los días.

El pequeño Italia del Sur se removía inquieto sobre la cama de Antonio, esperando impaciente a que se fuera a acostar y le leyera el libro que de tanta ilusión que aquellos cuentos infantiles le daba, le sobresalía por sus ojillos de color miel. Olvidando el rencor que sentía por la despedida que no quería tener que presenciar una vez más, dejando ese extrañó sentimiento desconocido para él, por un momento se quedaron aislados, como si ya no fuera a ocurrir nada a partir de esa tranquila noche. Faltaba poco, demasiado tiempo resultaba ser el que pronto dejarían de repetirse las mismas noches.

-¡Vamos! ¡Bastardo lento! Date prisa y ven a dormir ya, maldición…! –gruñó el menor saltando de pie sobre la cama

-Si si, ya voy, Romano eres un impaciente-rió Antonio mientras se quitaba la camisa y se ponía cómodo para dormir.

Romano continuaba saltando y rodando por la cama, insistiendo en que fuese a dormir de una vez, observando incluso sus movimientos relajados al desnudarse.

-hmmn…s-siempre eres un bastardo lento para dormir…-murmuró sin ocurrírsele nada mejor que decir

-Pero Lovi, te he dicho que no hace falta que te quedes despierto hasta que yo vaya a dormirme –dijo el Jefe España, yendo en dirección a los pies de la cama para sentarse en ella- ¿ya no tienes ganas de ir al baño?

-¡C..Cállate! h-he ido antes y no tienes por qué decírmelo…! –chilló pataleando con leves tartamudeos nerviosos- ¡Y..Y además no me hace falta ir al baño!-mintió malamente

El muchacho castaño no tuvo más remedio que parar de insistirle, veía que si continuaba insistiendo iba a pasar una mala noche escuchando gritos de un Lovino furioso y malhumorado. Por lo que Antonio desistió.

-Bueno…supongo que no te puede pasar otro "accidente" de nuevo-dijo bromeando con su peculiar cara tontorrona.

-N..No fui yo lo de anoche..!-tartamudeó el italiano poniendo miles de excusas sacadas fuera de lugar- ¡n..ni tampoco lo de las otras 3 veces..i-idiota! ¡Son las estúpidas ardillas que mojan la cama por la noche! Y..y también es culpa tuya! –añadió muy picaro.

El Jefe España suspiró un poco ante las raras y aunque de alguna forma infantiles excusas de Romano.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entonces espero que no te pase nada otra vez~-murmuro con una sonrisa picarona de oreja a oreja

-¡Bastardo..! no soy ningún meón, m..maldición! –gritó el pequeño agarrando una pequeña almohada, girando la cabeza intentando no prestarle atención.

El joven y risueño Antonio fijo sus ojos en el libro de tapa marrón, notando cómo su subordinado se removía a su lado, con sus grandes ojitos de pupilas doradas brillando de impaciencia. Al acomodarse en el cabezal de fina madera, el español comenzó a leer en voz alta las narraciones que venían escritas en el libro, pasando las páginas con suavidad mientras se apreciaba cómo su bello acento español se escuchaba con claridad en cada palabra de los cuentos. El pequeño Italia contemplaba los dibujos inmerso en la lectura del mayor, aquel mocoso malcriado que no hacia ningún caso a las enseñanzas de su Jefe, que ignoraba la idea de aprender la lengua materna de su nueva casa, de forma increíble parecía poner también bastante atención en las escrituras que aparecían en el libro.

Sin embargo, Lovino empezó de pronto a encogerse y a dar leves gruñidos, aunque no quería interrumpirle, acabó por hacerlo ante la preocupación de Antonio.

-¿R-Roma?...-dijo con tono preocupado deteniendo la lectura, fijándose solo en el menor- ¿Q-Qué te ocurre? ¿Te duele el estómago?

Al ver que no respondía, que tan solo gruñía como si algo le molestase, se ponía más nervioso y preocupado, hasta que finalmente…

-…..Caca.

-¡¿AH?! Oy-…¡e-espera espera! ¡No lo hagas aquí Lovi..! ¡Aguanta un poco! –grito Antonio desesperado agarrando al italiano en brazos, corriendo por fuera del dormitorio.

-¡S..Se me escapa..!~ -chilló Romano sujetando su pequeño camisón con las manos y gimoteando avergonzado.

-¡Espera! ¡Lovi por favor aguántate..! –suplicaba mientras corría con mucha prisa hasta llevarlo al patio trasero en plena noche.

Tras un impulsivo momento de mucha urgencia, España se quedó recostado sobre un muro de la parte de atrás, esperando de brazos cruzados a que Lovino terminase.

-"Rayos…y eso que le advertí que no fuese tan imprudente…"-pensaba Antonio para sí mismo lanzando algún suspiro- ¡Romano! ¿Has terminado ya? -preguntó mirando de reojo unos arbustos que tenía a su lado.

-¡Callate..! n-no he acabado, idiota! –gritó moviéndose escondido entre los arbustos- ¡Y no mires!

-Vale vale, ¡lo siento!..-se disculpaba estremecido por sus gritos y se rascaba la cabeza, ya sabía que le daba mucha vergüenza que le mirase cuando hacia sus "cosas".

El muchacho de ojos verdes esperó con tranquilidad con toda la espalda pegada al muro, pero no logro evitar poner una sonrisa al escuchar dentro de los arbustos un bajito canto que se oia de la vocecita adorable de Lovino cantando un poco.

-Y..Ya esta…-murmuró al acabar, saliéndose con cuidado de no pincharse con las ramas, pero no levantaba la cabecita, por la gran vergüenza no quería mirarlo.

-Bueno..-suspiro mirándole-ahora vayamos a lavarte las manos y regresemos dentro, podrías tener frio aquí fuera-continuó Antonio posando una mano en el cabello del pequeño, guiándole por el patio trasero.

-Mmn..-asintió rápidamente con un murmullo, las mejillas se le quedaban coloradas al avergonzarse mucho.

El mayor junto a su pequeño subordinado caminaban por el patio a la madrugada, estaba muy oscuro, con la única luz tenue de la luna, la casa entera se sentía más tenebrosa, sin nadie más despierto que ellos, pero con la magnitud de sus muros y pasillos, podía parecer como una mansión hechizada repleta de fantasmas. O eso imaginaba Lovino cada noche.

Pero de pronto, algo extraño detuvo al jovencito italiano, haciendo que mirase con asombro el cielo.

-¡Una estrella fugaz! ¡Mira bastardo! ¡Es una estrella fugaz! –grito eufórico con una sonrisa picarona de oreja a oreja.

El español miró también el cielo y sonrió enternecido al ver de nuevo otra estrella fugaz cayendo en mitad de la noche.

-vamos Roma, pide un deseo~-murmuro Antonio de cuclillas, poniéndose a la altura de su secuaz.

-a..ah! s..si! –asintio Lovino muy rápidamente y junto sus manos para pedir un deseo, hasta pasados unos segundos-…¡Listo!

El mayor se sorprendió un poco al ver la rapidez y saco una risita.

-oh vaya, ¿tan rápido lo has pedido? –rió el español teniendo cierta curiosidad- ¿y que es lo que has pedido como deseo Lovi?

-¡Idiota! ¡Si se dice el deseo no se cumple..!-berreó con una fuerte insistencia sin querer decirlo- ..n..no es nada…-murmuró Lovino en voz baja

Antonio sonreía con inocencia, a pesar de que su subordinado no era un niño corriente, en el fondo se daba cuenta de que Romano, no dejaba de ser un chiquillo muy curioso que no conoce muchas cosas. Y eso lo alegraba en cierta manera.

Tomó su pequeña manita y volvió a caminar con el menor hasta dentro de casa.

-Estoy seguro que tu deseo se cumplirá, ya lo veras~ -dijo el joven España muy seguro de sus palabras

Lovino miró de reojo a su jefe, y sin que este pudiese verlo, sus ojitos de color miel pronto albergaban una mirada de pena, en aquel momento pensaba que era un deseo bastante sencillo, pero parecía su única ayuda, el pedírselo a una pequeña estrella, y rezar para que pudiese cumplirlo.

Al cabo de un rato, de regreso a la gran habitación, el ojo derecho del pequeño italiano se abrió un poco, y vigiló que Antonio no continuase despierto. Con mucho sigilo, Lovino se sentó en la cama oyendo respirar al español que dormía como un tronco, se salió de las sábanas y gateó con mucho cuidado por encima de sus rodillas, hasta poder acercarse a la ventana de al lado de la cama. Con la mirada fijada en el cielo nocturno, metió una mano dentro de su pequeño camisón y saco el crucifijo que conservaba como regalo de Antonio.

Sus blancas manos apretaban la cruz, y como último consuelo, comenzó a hablar en voz muy baja, hablándole a las estrellas.

-Necesito que puedas cumplir mi deseo…-suplicó Lovino con un tono tembloroso en su voz- n..no es muy costoso…l..lo único que querria es que pudieses hacer algo para que no se marche más…

No despejaba la mirada del cielo, manteniendo las manos muy sujetas al pequeño crucifijo.

-Y..ya sé que es un estúpido y un gran idiota..p..pero..-empezó a balbucear- hacia demasiado tiempo que nadie me trataba bien…n..ni me daba cariño como él lo hace conmigo…y..y si sigue marchandose…igual en algún momento no regrese más…

Lovino entrecerraba levemente los párpados, sujetando la cruz todo lo fuerte que podía, intentando ser valiente y no llorar.

-…P…por favor…h..haz que no se vaya…e..es muy idiota pero no dejes que vuelva a irse…

Sus súplicas eran más que sinceras, y aunque lo intentó con mucha fuerza, angustiosas lágrimas brotaron por sus rojas mejillas. El pequeño se frotaba con la manga limpiándose los moquitos y la humedad de sus lágrimas, pero no conseguía detenerlas, era tan desesperado su deseo que la tristeza de su partida lo estaba haciendo sufrir más que ninguna vez anterior.

Parecia una última salida, quizás una esperanza para permitir que no volviese a salir por esas puertas, junto con una capa de intenso rojo sangre ondeando al viento de la despedida.

**_Continuará…._**


End file.
